IRA DI DIO
by Koyasumaq
Summary: Ya no son niños, ni son humanos... ahora son lo que necesitan y odian. ¡miren este amanecer, que es rojo como la sangre! ¡miren esta luna, que con su color saluda a la muerte venidera!
1. Chapter 1

HOOOLAA!

que digo aqui... hmm.. es un fic (a veeerrrr XD) sobre Akatsuki (que son cool demasié) emm... ambientado en un tiempo de post guerra mundial (de esas que nos imaginamos sobre destruccion apocaliptica, aberraciones geneticas y canguros flotantes con sombreros de copa)

disfruten. como saben, ninguno de estos genialosos personajes me pertenece y lo hago unicamente con el fin de divertir mi sucia y morbosa imaginacion...

porque saben que? HAY YAOI! ANGST! GORE! MALAS PALABRAS! y mucho pero mucho... AMOOORRRRR!

**clasificado en los limites mas altos de suciedad para evitar que las futuras generaciones salgan tan dañadas como los pervertidos que participan de este fic, desde su creacion hasta su critica.**

LUV U ALL!

Koyasumaq

PD: separo los eventos y los tiempos con ******* o con **(...)** ahi digo cuanto tiempo pasa, si es que pasa, si no entonces no digo nada y seguimos felices todos... pero tambien puede pasar que si no digo nada y ha pasado algo entonces habre dejado un vacio a proposito y si eso pasa entonces deben descubrirlo siendo obligados a leer, porque que tal que si haga eso entonces se habran perdido de muchas cosas geniales que pueden pasar en el solo curso de unos ****** y no se imaginan cuantas cosas maravillosas pueden pasar! solo para ponerles un ejemplo imaginense que el otro dia que me salte un ****** y no entendi lo que pasaba me habia perdido la escena mas candente de Itachi y Madara, a que no se imaginan como fue que ese maldito pedofilo (bendito sea) se le subio encima a Itachi, yo solo pude decir "ohmaigosh!" asi todo junto porque me dio un derrame nasal mientras veía como Itachi hacia esa carita de... e?... aaa... el capitulo...

¬¬ ahi va.

(no corregiré errores de PD)

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO I<strong>

TERRA NOVA

_"No mirar hacia atras es una forma de volver a empezar"_

Cielo.

Tierra.

Y bajo ella las mas terribles torturas imaginadas por ser existente alguno sobre cuerpos indefensos e infantiles creando en ellos y de ellos habilidades y características únicas.

Cuerpos que ya no se pertenecían a las almas atormentadas por las cuales tenían aliento para vivir. Almas que se crearon una esperanza y la hicieron real antes de que fueran enviados a la incipiente guerra que entre cielo y tierra se suscitaba.

Se liberaron. Huyeron.

No comprendieron que solo en el instante en que corrían lejos de sus pesadillas se volvieron eternos.

Solo en ese momento, antes de que una explosión volara el lugar que fue su cárcel.

Entonces regresaron a la mortalidad.

Guerra entre el cielo y la tierra que destroza lo que antes era orden, ahora yacen escombros y cadáveres por doquier, mostrando que no solo la ira y la avaricia de los hombres es implacable, sino también la misma naturaleza que en su herida superficie no muestra el regocijo interno al poder librarse de tanta porquería.

Consume la carne, corroe el acero, hace polvo el pavimento.

Y estas abominaciones creadas en laboratorios que ya no se consideran a si mismos humanos caminan sobre el caos para así desahogar sus almas ya hartas de esperar salvación, misericordia, descanso.

Han creado sus dioses, se han convertido en dioses, no esperan ningún dios. Solo tienen un dios.

Un deseo conjunto que los carcome aun mas que los gusanos a los cadáveres entre los cuales caminan, el impulso aberrante que tras esos ojos se esconde, el placer delicioso que acarician en sus mentes de solo imaginar el objetivo común que se han planteado aun sin hablarlo. Se conocen, no han estado juntos mucho tiempo pero saben quienes son.

No son hermanos.

No son amigos.

Son ellos y nada mas.

Basta con el solo hecho de tenerse juntos.

Palpitan. Sus corazones palpitan y vuelven de nuevo a la carrera, ahora buscando una ciudad donde empezar. Acero, pavimento, gente. Poder. Todo lejos de aquel lugar. Todo renovado.

Terra Nova.

**20 años después**

Una risa siniestra hizo eco en el puerto.

La oscuridad y el olor salino acompañaban los desesperados pasos de aquel hombre huyendo de ese sonido macabro y quien lo había provocado. Tropezaba con los charcos que la fría madrugada había creado en el pavimento resquebrajado.

-una vez más!- el grito del psicópata se levanto por sobre la niebla.

Aquel hombre corría con todas sus fuerzas, lloraba, sangraba por aquellas heridas hechas con un arma blanca, sudaba frio por el puro terror que le causaban sus atacantes, cargaba un arma con él, lista para ser disparada contra ese siniestro oponente que justo aquella madrugada se cruzo en su camino… y él que creía ser uno de los mejores asesinos, ahora no era más que un ratón asechado por un tigre.

Él seguía corriendo, miraba atrás de vez en cuando… pero no había más que la niebla… paró un momento pensando con alivio que los había perdido… eran dos. Dos…

-te encontré…- aquella voz a sus espaldas le puso los pelos de punta, rápidamente giro y disparo todas sus balas.

-ya acaba de una vez con él, quiero ir a reclamar la recompensa- dijo la otra voz, mas grave, algo más siniestra por su sola existencia.

-si… si- respondió el otro- tu sí que arruinas la diversión.

Mientras tanto el hombre, herido y en el suelo, con su arma vacía aun apuntando al agresor no reaccionaba, no podía creerlo… este tipo acababa de recibir cuatro balazos directos, ¡cuatro! Y seguía ahí como si nada, al otro parecía no importarle… qué demonios…

Antes de que se diera cuenta, todo se volvió negro.

**(...)**

"en la madrugada del día de hoy se ha reportado otro caso de asesinato múltiple, según la policía todo indica una _vendetta_ entre mafias, no se han encontrado a los responsables ni los móviles particulares del siniestro pero…"

-mira eso!... apuesto que han dejado un desastre- dijo el de pelo azul al otro, ambos sentados cómodamente en el amplio sofá de cuero frente a la pantalla del televisor, donde la reportera daba las noticias matutinas

-debería sorprenderme?

Quedaron en silencio, Itachi era de pocas palabras pero de vez en cuando se animaba a dar una conversación, ambos miraban las noticias sin verlas, cada cual sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Una noche turbulenta significaba trabajo para ellos, eran los especialistas en hacer "cantar"… claro, eso solo si los cazadores dejaron alguna presa con vida.

-me sorprende que Deidara y Sasori no se hayan encargado de esto- dijo Itachi repentinamente.

-seguramente el jefe les dijo que no lo hicieran… de otro modo no habría tanta sangre…- respondió Kizame recargándose cómodamente en el sillón y extendiendo sus piernas.

Nuevamente el silencio, ahora estaban en comerciales, anunciaban una nueva pasta de dientes. Los dos seguían viendo a la pantalla sin prestarle mayor atención, hasta que el celular de Kizame sonó, con alguna tonada de moda.

-si?... ya… en casa… ok, nos vemos…- colgó la llamada, marcó otro numero- Deidara y Sasori ya vienen…

-es extraño- dijo Itachi, Kizame asintió, su llamada fue contestada, mientras que el citófono sonaba insistentemente

-parece que hay problemas- dijo el de cabello azul- si.

Colgó.

-tenemos trabajo- dijo Itachi presionando el botón al lado del comunicador

* * *

><p>citofono: dicese de esa cosa que se usa en los apartamentos para avisar que alguien ha llegado sin tener que bajar las escaleras o subirse al acensor. Tambien puede ser llamada comunicador o telefono que no sirve para hacer pedidos a domicilio.<p>

si dejan un Review estare agradecida... y habra lemon.

si no seguire agradecida... y NO habra lemon

(ya esta escrito, depende de ustedes que lo publique :3)


	2. Chapter 2

**AkatsukinoDarkey! **este capitulo esta especialmente dedicado a ti... mi unico review YwY... que linda, gracias!

****y bueno... el disclaimer es el mismo de la vez pasada, las mismas absurdidades... y el lemon... bueno, es para mas tardecito, frescos que yo aviso XD

disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 2<strong>

**CÍRCULOS**

_"En la guerra todo se cobra, pero siempre con intereses"_

Ding dong…

El chico rubio fue a abrir, se ponía perezosamente una camisa cualquiera, no le importaba si hacia juego con el pantalón gris de sudadera que usaba como pijama, el cabello aun mas desordenado de lo habitual, lentamente se acercaba a la puerta restregándose los ojos con pereza.

Ding dong…

-ya voy! Ya voy!... diablos…- mascullo extendiendo su mano –quien es?

-abre la puerta ya mismo Naruto!

Reconocería esa voz donde fuera.

-Sakura?- abrió la puerta sorprendido, generalmente esas visitas ocurrían en horas de la tarde.

-estas bien? Estas herido?- la pelirosa entro rápida como un rayo directo a examinar cada centímetro del rubio, este perdió el equilibrio cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

- estaba bien- dijo este sobándose el trasero- ahora creo que tendré una incapacidad por algunos meses…

-lo siento!...- dijo ella ayudando a su compañero a levantarse.

-no te preocupes… quieres café?- ofreció él, caminando torpemente a la cocina.

-si gracias…- respondió Sakura cobardemente, cerrando la puerta para luego seguir a su compañero- en serio, estas bien?

-si… preguntas por lo de anoche?

-me acabo de enterar en las noticias…

-como esta Sasuke.

-ya sabes, metido en su trabajo… apenas supo se fue a la oficina.

Naruto le pasó una taza de café a la pelirosa, él tenía la suya en la otra mano.

-no quiero ver las noticias- dijo el rubio mirando a otra parte- tengo suficiente con mi trabajo.

-elegimos trabajar en para la autoridad en esta ciudad sabiendo que no es cosa fácil- sonrió la otra con tristeza- pero es lo que elegimos.

-estábamos drogados o algo?- pregunto Naruto con sorna, Sakura rió bajito.

-creo que si… todos nosotros…

Bebieron el café en silencio, el apartamento estaba a oscuras, la cocina integral no tenia paredes hacia el interior del apartamento, dando la impresión de un espacio más amplio, las persianas de la sala comedor estaban cerradas, sin embargo algo de luz se filtraba entre estas dejando medianamente iluminado un único sillón amplio de un color oscuro, con capacidad para cinco personas, frente a éste una mesa baja con un montón de libros desordenados, una tasa y un plato lleno de migas viejas, el televisor en la pared, de tamaño mediano y mucho espacio, todo en los colores grises y fríos que ofrece la mañana a ventanas cerradas.

-hace falta el toque femenino aquí- murmuró Sakura- cuando volverá Hinata?

-como están las cosas creo que en poco tiempo- respondió el otro mirando el contenido de su tasa- las mafias se están moviendo de un modo extraño, pero siempre con el mismo patrón de conducta… están contratando a los mismos asesinos

-así parece- la mujer suspiró pero había algo en ese movimiento que sugería preocupación- tarde o temprano caerán.

-no lo creo- el rubio camino hacia la mesa de la sala, recogió algunos papeles- estos tipos son un hueso duro de roer… por aquí tengo algo que pueda interesarle a Sasuke.

-algo que encontraras si enciendes las luces o abres las persianas- señalo la pelirosa encendiendo la luz de la sala comedor.

-si… gracias- sonrió el otro aun adormilado- aquí están, he estado haciendo un análisis del modus operandi de estos asesinos… van en parejas, tres en total. Cada cual bien diferenciada, todas han atacado alguna vez, en casos aislados o en complejos ataques, aunque hay mayor participación de unos que de otros, no se a que se deba…

-me estas diciendo que los que causan todos estos disturbios son solo seis personas?

-no lo se- dijo Naruto dejando la tasa a un lado para buscar mejor entre sus apuntes- solo digo que son tres parejas, puede que sean mas que repitan el modus operandi o que sean seis los matones de una organización mas grande, lo que si estoy totalmente seguro es que estos tipos no son una mafia sino asesinos a sueldo… han venido trabajando desde hace unos diez o quince años en la clandestinidad.

-pero debido a los movimientos dentro de las mafias empiezan ahora a salir a la luz- Sakura se sentó al lado de Naruto, ambos muy concentrados en su trabajo.

-exacto, con este grupo los lideres de las mafias pueden contratar asesinos que ayuden en sus propósitos sin más condición que una buena paga, a estos tipos no les importa acabar con familias enteras, si es _vendetta _o conspiración.

-se ajusta a los propósitos de quienes los quieran usar… pero me pregunto, si esta organización se empeño tanto en permanecer en la clandestinidad por tanto tiempo, porque ahora deciden cambiar su modus operandi a uno mas "llamativo"? podían quedarse en la clandestinidad…

-eso es lo que me incomoda de todo esto- Naruto apuntó a uno de los papeles que tenia en frente, era solo una hoja con muchos círculos, nada escrito, Sakura lo vio con interés- estos tipos no son tontos, de lo contrario ya tendrían cemento en vez de zapatos… juegan con fuego como si fuera cosa de niños… es claro que quieren algo mas.

-ahora…

-si…

Nuevamente el silencio, la hoja con muchos círculos quedo frente a ellos sobre la mesa, manchada con algunas gotas de café, arrugada donde la humedad la había atacado, de alguna manera ese pedazo de papel parecía ser la clave. Los círculos encerraban la respuesta, en su hondo vacío yacía lo que los dos investigadores no podían ver.

-debes descansar- dijo Sakura- perdón por levantarte, pero no podía concentrarme en nada de lo que hacía, no al menos hasta confirmar tu estado… tienes el celular apagado.

-lo lancé ayer al mar- dijo Naruto con una media sonrisa, Sakura lo vio sorprendida- olvide dejarlo en la estación, y el maldito timbró justo cuando empezó todo el embrollo en el muelle, casi me descubren. Era mejor que el celular terminara en el agua a que yo le fuera a hacer compañía a los peces.

-tienes razón- sonrió la pelirosa, era la lógica mas pura, sencilla e infantil solo existente en su amigo… la mas cruda y cruel- eres el único que ha visto a estos asesinos sin terminar en mi mesa de disección.

-no los vi muy bien que digamos- Naruto bajo la mirada- se mueven rápido y en las sombras… ya daré un informe mas detallado.

-no te preocupes, ya te estaremos acosando mañana.

-no lo dudo- sonrió Naruto- Sakura, mientras consigo otro celular, podrías llamar a Hinata y decirle que no se preocupe?

-claro que lo haré- dijo la pelirosa levantándose del sillón- por lo pronto yo volveré a la oficina, tengo unas cuantas necropsias que atender… tu ve a dormir, vendré con Sasuke en la noche.

-de acuerdo- dijo el rubio levantándose también- gracias por venir.

-gracias por mantenerte a salvo- replico esta dándole un abrazo a su amigo, él correspondió el gesto, luego de algunas replicas por parte de Sakura sobre el orden y el aseo del lugar ambos se dirigieron a la puerta, Naruto lanzo rápidas promesas sobre asear un poco después de tomar un buen descanso.

-nos vemos luego, traeremos algo para cenar- la pelirosa salió del departamento, caminando hacia las escaleras. El edificio tenía ascensor, pero tenía sus motivos personales para no usarlo.

-si… hasta la noche.

El rubio cerró la puerta tras estas palabras, giro a ver su departamento… Sakura tenía razón, si Hinata llegaba a ver ese chiquero lo mas probable eran unos cuantos problemas. Se encogió de hombros, lo arreglaría en cuanto se sintiera mejor, subió a su habitación, se quitó la camisa y se lanzo en todo el centro, sufría de calor así que no usaba cobijas… estaba tan cansado que ni el café que se había tomado lo mantendría despierto por mas tiempo.

Estar a solo centímetros de la muerte era algo realmente agotador. Aunque no sabría precisar si fue por su habilidad o porque sencillamente lo ignoraron…

* * *

><p>bueno... un adelanto del proximo capitulo<p>

¿que pasa con el pez gordo?

apetitoso... apetitoso...

no necesita quien lo cuide

necesita quien cuide...


	3. Chapter 3

**el disclaimer de siempre... si Naruto me perteneciera seria un enredo como este que escribo XD**

**ESPECIALMENTE DEDICADO A MI GENTE, AKATSUKINODARKEY Y DERAMA17... MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**

**bueno, este es un poco corto, pero ahi esta... y no te preocupes Derama, el lemon ya esta escrito desde hace mucho tiempo... :3 y es de los que te gustan jajaja**

**besoooss!**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 3<strong>

**AQUÍ EMPIEZA**

"_mea culpa"_

-Esta vez deberíamos tenerlos en consideración- dijo el dos caras.

Zetsu se encontraba sentado frente a un gran escritorio de caoba roja, en su regazo descansaba una maleta que se mantenía abierta para sacar unos papeles y ponerlos en el escritorio frente al líder de la organización, Pain, que estaba sentado en un gran sillón de espaldar alto, él aparentaba algo menos de treinta años, muchos piercings en su rostro, cabello naranja y extraños ojos, a su lado, de pie, una mujer, vestida muy formal, de cabello azul celeste suave y ojos naranja encendido.

-ya les hemos rechazado cuatro ofertas como esta, que tienen ahora de nuevo?- dijo la mujer, Konan, con su voz tranquila, femenina pero aun así cargada con fuerza y confianza.

-analizando la situación, nunca hemos atacado a la familia Fiore- dijo Zetsu poniendo un dedo en alto como resaltando ese punto- el señor Fiore se fía de que han sido varias las ofertas que hemos rechazado de atacarlos a ellos por eso piensa que tiene nuestra lealtad. Los Fiore son la familia mas fuerte de esta ciudad, por no decir del país… seria una locura atacarlos por tan poca paga y ahí esta el punto nuevamente, no hay otra familia capaz de pagarnos lo suficiente para hacer el trabajo, podemos hacerlo si quisiéramos, así que capacidad no nos falta… no ahora. Pero sería bueno contar con un aliado fuerte en momentos de dificultad, porque al paso que vamos nos estamos ganando muchos enemigos, y todos entre nuestros clientes. El momento en que empiecen a ajustar cuentas contra nosotros se acerca…

-eso no me extrañaría en lo mas mínimo- finalmente hablo Pain, miraba alternativamente a Zetsu y los papeles que este extendió frente a él, con sus ojos de seis aros totalmente grises- pero, insistimos, que hay de nuevo en esta oferta.

-independencia- dijo Zetsu con una sonrisa torcida que solo se reflejaba en su lado blanco- dice que le demos total lealtad a su familia, a cambio él nos mantendrá financieramente y además tendremos independencia total en nuestros asuntos internos.

- antes se negó rotundamente a darnos esa independencia- dijo Pain a Konan, esta asintió

-esto solo me lleva a pensar en los problemas por los cuales esta atravesando la familia- empezó Konan, caminando hacia un archivador, sacando uno que decía "Fiore" ojeándolo mientras hablaba y deteniéndose en algunas hojas para confirmar sus suposiciones- aparentemente hay una facción al interior de los Fiore que quiere derrocar al señor Carlo, aunque sería mas fácil contratarnos para el único trabajo de eliminar a los detractores, su forma de actuar me lleva a pensar que quiere mantener en el poder a su lado de la familia aun después de muerto, el señor Carlo ya es anciano y quiere retirarse a tomar un buen descanso, dejando a su hijo, Tobi, que le suceda en el poder. Él tiene un buen perfil de líder, ya lo he analizado, tiene ciertas particularidades en su forma de actuar pero es su estrategia para no ser tomad como amenaza, como es de imaginarse carece del apoyo necesario para establecerse debido a que aun es joven, no tiene la experiencia necesaria y además es adoptado. Este es su punto más débil, sin embargo el señor Carlo confía en que si se le da la oportunidad quedaran demostradas sus palabras.

-quiere que seamos los niñeros de su hijo?- dijo Zetsu incrédulamente.

-si ayudamos a un líder en ascenso, tendremos mas beneficios en el futuro… cuando realmente los necesitemos- dijo Konan, en ese momento su celular empezó a vibrar- disculpen.

-es muy tentador…- dijo Pain, Konan salió de la habitación para atender la llamada- pero que garantías tenemos de que el trato que hacemos con el señor Carlo se mantenga con este Tobi?

-la negociación se hará con ambos- Zetsu sacó unos papeles- … como es que Konan se hizo de toda esa información?

-tiene sus métodos- respondió Pain, girando a ver a la puerta por donde la mujer en cuestión hacia su entrada- contáctalos, hablaremos con ellos esta misma tarde. Que ellos propongan la hora, nosotros nos encargamos del lugar.

-si señor- Zetsu se puso de pie, cerrando el maletín, dejó los papeles que había sacado sobre el escritorio del líder, saludo a Konan con un movimiento de cabeza y salió del lugar.

-que ocurre Konan- el líder tomo los documentos dejados por el otro.

-parece que Zetsu tiene poderes de premonición- dijo la mujer sentándose en el puesto que antes ocupaba el dos caras, cruzo las piernas y mordió ligeramente su labio inferior.

-en que piensas- Pain levanto su mirada hacia la mujer, esta le devolvió un gesto sorprendido- cada vez que muerdes tu labio así es porque estas pensando en algo… que es.

-a… eso… nada importante- negó ella con la cabeza, giro a ver hacia las ventanas. Al otro lado el paisaje era de un edificio cualquiera, uno normal que se encontraría en el centro de Terranova, ventanas, ventanas y mas ventanas- solo que el mundo no ha cambiado desde la tercera guerra mundial…

-es triste pero así es- Pain se levanto de su silla y camino hacia la ventana- sigue exactamente igual que antes, la misma corrupción, el mismo odio… pero para eso estamos aquí, aun cuando el camino sea largo seguiremos adelante.

Konan sonrió, se levantó y camino hacia el líder, se apoyo en su espalda y aspiro el perfume que tanto le gustaba. Él giro, abrazándola por la cintura, dándole un beso profundo y salvaje.

* * *

><p><em>que es lo que tienen esos idiotas?<em>

_porque lo usan_

_... que no saben?_

_no, no saben, asi que ni preguntes_

_cállate._


	4. Chapter 4

HOLA A TODOS MIS VICIOSOS LECTORES DE PAPIRUCHIPI! AQUI CON OTRO CAPITULO DE MI ENFERMIZO FIC (HASTA AHORA VA MUY NORMAL, PERO ASI SON TODOS LOS LOCOS DEL MUNDO XDDD) MI PROPOSITO PARA ESTE AÑO ES PUBLICAR MAS SEGUIDO... Y ALGUNAS OTRAS HISTORIAS QUE TENGO POR AHI...

GRACIAS A MIS LECTORES, Y A QUIENES ME DEJAN UN REVIEW CADA PUBLICACION: **AkatsukinoDarkey y Derama17** Y UNA BIENVENIDA ESPECIAL A **Alexa Hiwatari**

EL DISCLAIMER DE SIEMPRE, LAS PALABRAS DE NO TAN SIEMPRE...

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 4<strong>

**SOLDIER SIDE**

"_loco como un sombrerero"_

Abrió los ojos perezosamente, le dolía la cabeza y el cuerpo entero… no se explicaba como es que sentía eso luego de que Kakuzu se encargaba de todas sus heridas. Quizás por eso le toleraba, era el único que podía darle su tan anhelada dosis de dolor extra, nunca lo admitiría pero le divertía en una retorcida manera.

Despacio se sentó en su cama, estaba completamente desnudo, a excepción de las vendas que cubrían las heridas. Afortunadamente los múltiples experimentos de los que él fue víctima durante su infancia le hicieron casi inmortal, aunque, por supuesto él se lo debía todo a su dios personal, uno que él invento durante su encierro para darle sentido a sus días y fuerza a sus acciones, aunque en este punto de su vida ya no recordaba haberlo inventado y era tan real como su propia carne.

Miró las vendas con detenimiento, estas heridas parecían demorarse más de lo normal en sanar

-maldito bastardo, hijo de puta…- mascullaba, levantándose de la cama- como se atreve a dispararme a quemarropa… Jashin-sama lo castigará… esa maldita rata va a sufrir la justicia divina… lo usare como sacrificio… morirá lentamente, será un sacrificio perfecto… sufrirá…

Caminaba por su cuarto buscando algo que ponerse encima. La habitación era normal: una cama, un armario, una mesa de noche… a excepción, claro, de la inmensa cantidad de símbolos y escrituras que el mismo Hidan había hecho en el suelo, paredes y techo.

El silencio reinaba en el departamento, aparentemente Kakuzu dormía, contaba dinero o había salido. Él siempre permanecía en silencio. Hidan se puso una bata encima, muy descuidadamente, camino despacio fuera de su habitación buscando algo para refrescar su garganta seca. La luz de un buen día de sol entraba a cada lugar de la casa, el peliblanco solo cerraba sus ojos de vez en cuando y seguía su camino, raro pero no se sentía con las ganas de insultar y hacer escándalo. Solo quería algo para calmar la sed, abrió la nevera para encontrarla llena de cerveza, maldijo por lo bajo sin embargo sacó una lata y la abrió, bebió un poco y fue a sentarse al balcón, solo quería descansar sus pensamientos.

-gracias Jashin sama- murmuro mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente.

Minutos después Kakuzu llegaba al apartamento, acababa de ir a comprar algo, si, era un tacaño pero eso no significaba que se iba a morir de hambre, el dinero que acumulaba era para algo. No es que se diera grandes lujos, y agradecía mil veces que su compañero de apartamento, hermano de laboratorio y de armas –aunque prefería no pensar en él de esa manera- tampoco exigiera muchos gastos… solo los necesarios. Fue a la cocina, dejo la bolsa sobre la mesa para dos, abrió el refrigerador y se percato de la falta de una lata, gruñó, no es bueno que beba sin haberse recuperado completamente, generalmente eso causaba mas escándalos de los que estaba dispuesto a soportar. Saco una cerveza para él, la abrió mientras buscaba al peliblanco.

-espero que no este asustando a los vecinos con sus locuras de profeta- se dijo, caminaba distraídamente, encendió el televisor mientras miraba aquí y allá. Las habitaciones vacías dejaban solo un lugar libre en el modesto departamento.

Se asomo al balcón encontrando a un Hidan completamente dormido, la lata en su mano estaba de lado, regando un poco el contenido. Por supuesto Kakuzu odiaba los desperdicios. Pensó en tomarse esa lata también, si la dejaba abierta por mucho tiempo perdería su sabor y tendría que botarla. Tomó la lata de la mano de Hidan, dejando ambas cervezas sobre la mesa frente al televisor, luego volvió por el durmiente peliblanco, lo levanto fácilmente y entro al departamento. No tenia intenciones de dejarlo en su habitación, pero tampoco dejaría que se fritara al sol, así que opto por sentarlo en uno de los sillones de la sala, hecho esto se recosto perezosamente en el sillón mas grande, tomo una de las latas y la bebió de dos sorbos mientras veía una película de bajo presupuesto que pasaban por la tele a esas horas. Paso a la otra lata, esta la bebió con mas lentitud, se tomo su tiempo. Puso los pies sobre la mesita filosofando sobre la porquería de película que estaba viendo.

El teléfono empezó a sonar.

Con varios gruñidos se levantó y atendió la llamada. Porque diablos no compraba un inalámbrico?... a, cierto… este estaba en promoción.

-si?

-porque no contestas al celular, mmm?

-Salí por un momento, además no me gusta cargar esa cosa- dijo cansado el de cabello castaño- que pasa…

-estamos en el acuario- replico al otro lado de la línea- tengan cuidado

-lo tendremos en cuenta.

Ambas llamadas se colgaron al tiempo, Kakuzu volvió a gruñir, respiro hondo. Otro día de perros, pensó.

-Hidan despierta!- gritó desde su posición- nos vamos ahora!

-qué? por Jashin sama que diablos te pasa maldito blasfemo!- grito el otro casi cayéndose del sofá donde Kakuzu lo había puesto- púdrete miserable hijo de p…

-ya cállate y vístete, nos vamos donde Itachi.

-no…- susurro el otro desde donde estaba, esa respuesta tan escueta y carente de algún insulto extra realmente alarmó al castaño.

-que pasa Hidan…- al llegar a la sala encontró al otro tirado en el piso en posición fetal, tratando de abarcar todo su torso con sus brazos y manos, crispados por el dolor- se te han abierto las heridas… no deberías sobreexcitarte, eres un tarado.

-tu… idiota- dijo el otro casi sin aire- no hiciste bien las costuras…

-claro, cúlpame engendro masoquista- dijo el mayor, levantando al herido para llevarlo a su habitación- igual tenemos que movernos, estamos en la mira.

El otro no respondió, solo sonreía como si alguien hubiera dicho un chiste estúpido, se quedo en los brazos de su compañero tan quieto como podía disfrutando de su éxtasis. Respiro hondo… contó hasta diez… pero solo alcanzo a cinco cuando fue lanzado a su desordenada cama.

-vístete- dijo el otro saliendo- rápido.

Hidan se quedo un momento mas en la cama, la sangre manchaba los vendajes, y algunos se habían movido dejando expuestas las costuras. La sutura mas grande no pasaba de los cuatro centímetros, sin embargo parecían quemarle el alma… cuanto amaba esa sensación. Se quedo así por algo menos de un minuto, decido a no darle excusas a Kakuzu para quejarse, se levanto y rápidamente se puso algo. Eligió unos vaqueros de mezclilla y una camisa de manga larga color negro. Se puso los zapatos tan aprisa como su condición se lo permitió y salió de la habitación con tan buen semblante como pudo.

-negro…- dijo Kakuzu al verlo salir, este hizo una elección similar, solo que la camisa era gris oscuro y el jean se veía desgastado.

-no se nota la sangre- replico el peliblanco levantando los hombros, volviendo a sonreír al sentir el dolor.

Estaban de acuerdo en eso, por todo su guardarropa era monocromático. Ninguno de los dos estaba de acuerdo en vestir elegantemente, aunque ese mundo era todo apariencia, lo que realmente valía era el trabajo.

Lentes de sol, chaqueta al hombro, tapabocas, cigarrillos. Ambos subieron a un automóvil no tan modesto, algún modelo post guerra, y salieron de los garajes.

-como están las heridas- pregunto Kakuzu mientras conducía.

-duelen- respondió el otro luego de dar una buena bocanada de humo- que paso con ese maldito.

- Lo deje en el acuario esta mañana.

Un semáforo en rojo los hizo parar, Hidan seguía fumando felizmente su cigarro, Kakuzu se mantenía en silencio observando la luz roja, como si con eso lograra que cambie mas rápido. El tiempo es dinero, no podía perderlo esperando una maldita señal de transito… pero no quería polis encima, eso seria un verdadero desperdicio.

-habrá cantado?- pregunto Hidan, notando como el dolor disminuía. Lanzo el cigarro a una alcantarilla antes de que el auto diera marcha.

-no lo creo, fue Deidara el que llamó- respondió el conductor.

-¿Deidara?

-algo ha pasado.

Nuevamente el silencio, Kakuzu giro hacia la derecha, pasando por un parque, considerado hermoso porque tenia un árbol sobreviviente al bombardeo. Giro otra vez y siguió por esa calle hasta que ubicó un parqueadero, dejó el carro ahí, ambos bajaron y salieron. Caminaron dos cuadras hasta un sitio lleno de edificios de apartamentos, bloques de concreto y ladrillos levantados unos al lado de otros. Entraron al sitio, que era enorme, y fueron al bloque 7, nadie los seguía.

Piso 24.

Apartamento 3.

-que paso, porque tanta demora!- dijo Kisame abriendo la puerta.

-contratiempos- replico Kakuzu, su compañero ya iba a empezar con los improperios pero un amable golpe en el estómago hizo que Hidan se callara dirigiendo furiosas miradas al castaño- que pasa.

-mmm… algo que no te va a gustar mucho- dijo Deidara mientras Itachi vendaba su brazo izquierdo, Kizame volvio a su puesto a ayudar a Sasori con sus piernas biónicas- veras, el lindo apartamento donde vivíamos parece mas un queso que la obra de arte que solia ser…

-ahora son un monton de escombros- el de cabello rosado complementó, Kakuzu giro a ver a Dediara.

-no fui yo!- se defendió inmediatamente- yo tengo estilo… fueron unos bastardos que nos atacaron esta mañana.

-hemos estado pendientes de las noticias pero nada aparece- apunto Itachi.

-entonces son los Huges- dijo Hidan cayendo pesadamente en una silla vacía, a su lado Kakuzu asintió, era extraño que algo cuerdo saliera de su compañero.

-eso mismo pensamos nosotros- Kisame le extendió la pierna que había estado arreglando a su propietario- tenemos suerte si es asi.

-saben de nosotros pero no lo suficiente- dijo Sasori, su voz joven, sus ojos apagados, su rostro inexpresivo- sin embargo han dado con nuestro paradero.

-como si encontrar esa cosa que llamaban departamento fuera difícil- murmuró Hidan, iba a agregar algo mas pero por primera vez prefirió callárselo, solo agrego un "Jashin sama los castigara por petulantes hijos de perra"

Algo andaba mal con Hidan el día de hoy, no es que extrañaran ese modo de ser grosero y áspero, pero era preocupante la falta de energía en ese fanático masoquista.

-que le pasa mmm?- Deidara miro a Kakuzu, ya que Hidan acababa de cerrar los ojos.

-fue herido ayer… todo me lleva a pensar que esas balas tenían algo raro, aunque no encontré nada fuera de lo usual cuando las saqué de este bastardo, sin embargo ha estado así desde anoche.

-déjame revisarlo- dijo Sasori levantándose, ya con ambas piernas en funcionamiento. Hidan no reaccionaba ante la proximidad del otro. Kakuzu por su parte fue a atender una llamada que acababa de recibir. El titiritero levanto la camisa negra de Hidan descubriendo los vendajes llenos de sangre, inmediatamente notó el meollo del asunto- menos mal que es inmortal.

-que pasa maestro- Deidara no se movía de su sitio, pero su curiosidad era inminente.

-su cuerpo esta asimilando el veneno, sé que sobrevivirá pues ya le ha pasado antes con mezclas mil veces peores que esta…

-lo sabes solo viendo?- Kisame estaba de pie tras él, tratando de ver la pista que el titiritero tenía.

-si, la tonalidad y composición de su sangre es diferente ahora, tiene un color mas claro, indica que está prácticamente licuada. Sufrirá de hemorragias continuas hasta que el veneno sea eliminado de su sistema, hasta ese entonces tendremos paz y tranquilidad.

-cuanto se tarda- Kakuzu volvió a escena, parecía muy calmado.

-lo he visto recuperarse de dosis mas altas en dos días… creo que estará bien para esta noche.

-entonces lo llevaremos a rastras- Kakuzu miro a los ahí reunidos- el jefe nos llama.

-es más fácil que venga él aquí- dijo Itachi indiferente, gaun así se puso de pie. No era común que los llamaran a todos al tiempo.

* * *

><p><em>... he sobrevivido<em>

_no porque sea fuerte,_

_simplemente no era a mi a quien buscaban._

_Soy afortunado entonces?_


	5. Chapter 5

bueno, antes que nada mil gracias a mis lectores, quienes dejan reviews, quienes no... eso no importa, estoy aqui para escribir, divertirme y publicar una que otra palabrita de vez en cuando. Me disculpo por no ser tan constante, pero entre el trabajo y los entrenos he quedado copada de tiempo... (las oficinas absorben... y mucho) pero tengo mucha historia escrita, mas tela que cortar... y un monton de ganas por publicar, asi que tratare de hacerlo mas seguido ^^

gracias a Alexa Hiwatari por su review... aunque... si habra Yaoi, pero no dire mas Xb...

... AkatsukinoDarkey donde estaaas... me hizo falta tu review TTmTT

Derama17 onde andaaaaaaaaaaaas... ya se acerca el capitulo del lemooonn...

los quierooooo

disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen... desgraciadamente.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 5<strong>

**INVISIBLE O NO VISTO**

"_Ciego como un murciélago"_

Abrió un ojo, luego otro. Cerro ambos. Se tapo la cara con el antebrazo, se quejó de la inminente proximidad de la noche. Pronto Sakura y Sasuke llegarían, a juzgar por el carente tintineo en la contestadora nadie había llamado… y el apartamento seguía siendo un maldito chiquero.

Soltó un bufido molesto, a veces extrañaba su vida de solitario que le permitía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana… casi inmediatamente se retracto de ese pensamiento. Volvió a abrir los ojos sin bajar el antebrazo, tenia mucho que hacer y muy poco tiempo para hacerlo… pero lo mas importante es que no tenia la cabeza ni las ganas de realizar alguna tarea doméstica…

Hasta que el olor de algo delicioso llegó a su nariz.

Se sentó en la cama sorprendido, rápidamente salió de la habitación sin mas que el pantalón de sudadera, descalzo y con cara asustada. Si había alguien en su departamento a esas horas solo podía ser una persona, y aun cuando sabia que la respuesta de los cielos seria negativa, hizo el intento de pedir que fuera quien sea menos…

-ah! Hola Naruto- dijo la mujer de cabello liso y azul petróleo, un ligero sonrojo acompañan su tenue pero tierna sonrisa, ella se acercó a él y lo abrazo- te extrañe mucho!

-yo también- el rubio correspondió, como siempre lo hacia, muy despacio al principio, como si la mujer en sus brazos fuera tan frágil como parecía. Hundió su rostro en el delicado y blanco cuello de la mujer aspirando su aroma- cuando llegaste.

-hace una media hora- dijo esta casi en un susurro, no quería soltarse de su esposo ni por un instante, este era su lugar feliz.

Disimuladamente Naruto vio a su alrededor, la mesa seguía igual de desordenada, aun estaba ahí el plato y las dos tazas, una vacía y la otra a medias con el café que no se acabo esa mañana. La cocina siempre la mantenía limpia, ya que casi nunca la usaba excepto para prepararse algo rápido, cuando Hinata no estaba prefería comer afuera… no era el mejor cocinero que digamos. De alguna manera encontrar las cosas como estaban le dio algo de alivio, aun tenia el chance de arreglar su desastre y no cargárselo a su amada esposa.

-me alegro tanto que hayas regresado- dijo Naruto alejándose un poco para darle un beso de bienvenida- soy un desastre sin ti…

-me doy cuenta- replico esta sobre los labios del rubio. Él sonrió apenado

-arreglare antes de que lleguen Sakura y Sasuke.

-Ino, Neiji y Kakashi sensei vendrán también

-que?- Naruto alargo su protesta tanto como su poco entusiasmo por la noticia se lo permitió, Hinata lo vio con reproche- pe.. pero!... seguramente preguntaran por lo de anoche y yo no quiero…

-amor…- ella se acerco con su forma de ser suave, acaricio el rostro de Naruto y le regalo una tímida sonrisa- están preocupados por ti, seguro que preguntaran por lo de anoche, siendo sincera yo si lo hare, pero solo para verificar que el peligro que corriste no ha sido mayor que en cualquier misión menor.

- si… si- él miro al suelo resignado. Podrá ser que Hinata carecía de la explosividad de Sakura, pero definitivamente lo compensaba con esa forma acertada a la hora de hablar… y porque no, esas sonrisas tan inocentes y tímidas que hacían desvanecer cualquier protesta que Naruto tuviera- organizare un poco por aquí.

-gracias- dijo ella dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla antes de volver a la cocina. Él sonrió, giro y vio su gran reto.

-preocupados…- murmuro. Por primera vez desde que llegara de aquella misión se puso a pensar seriamente en lo que ocurrió en el muelle.

Un temblor recorrió su espina dorsal cuando en su mente se reprodujo el grito de espanto de las victimas de aquellos psicópatas. Ya había visto suficientes cadáveres en su vida como para que alguno causara una reacción distinta a la indiferencia, pero esto era desquiciado en muchos niveles.

Cuerpos empalados alrededor de un hombre que parecía haberse pintado la piel como un esqueleto, con los brazos extendidos hacia el cielo de la noche, sosteniendo una triple guadaña roja, los ojos cerrados y supremamente concentrado, aun cuando sus heridas sangraban a cantidades alarmantes. El otro a un lado, encargándose de su parte del trabajo, era más rápido en acabar con sus víctimas, pero así mismo mas sádico, de alguna manera que Naruto no podía ver desde su ángulo, esas víctimas eran estranguladas dejando en la noche solamente el eco de su último aliento.

Miro los apuntes sobre su escritorio. Nada había de bueno en que estos tipos se estuvieran moviendo como lo hacían, nadie había que pudiera hacerle frente a estas habilidades… distraídamente recogió los libros y fue a ponerlos a su lugar. Seguía pensando en los muchos patrones que había encontrado a cerca de esta organización, él no era un investigador, para eso estaba Shikamaru y todo su equipo de inteligencia, sin embargo la información que había obtenido por estar directamente en la acción era aun más valiosa que cualquier análisis posterior. Él los había visto, sabía que no eran todos… aquel tipo que parecía esqueleto, el otro que estrangulaba… aquel joven de rostro angelical y el rubio que tenía un ojo biónica… esos eran los únicos que él conocía, fugazmente los había visto en las misiones en que se topaban, sabia que había otra pareja porque el patrón de estos supuestos terceros no coincidía de ninguna manera con las otras dos parejas. Sin embargo, pese a que tenían registros de la cantidad de atentados que cometían, sabía que tenían la capacidad y los recursos para cometer mas crímenes… de hecho había evidencia de que muchos mas delitos a escalas gigantescas se habían provocado… el problema es que esas evidencias indicaban que cualquier otro rastro aparte que algo sucedió fue borrado, ya sea mediante una explosión, ácidos, o algún medio desconocido.

Sencillamente estaba la evidencia de que algo que había ahí simplemente dejó de existir.

Meneo la cabeza, fue nuevamente al escritorio, recogió los papeles y nuevamente al estudio, tuvo suerte o lo ignoraron? Nuevamente la pregunta rondaba su mente… porque estaba mas que seguro que fue ignorado.

-Hinata…- llamó, asomando la cabeza por la puerta del estudio, ella lo giro a ver con una sonrisa tranquila- podrías llamar también a Shikamaru?

-veré si puede venir esta noche- respondió esta algo sorprendida- pensé que no querías preguntas ni indagaciones sobre lo de anoche.

-tienes razón- dijo el rubio saliendo del estudio luego de dejar los papeles sobre la mesa del computador- en todo.

La mujer sonrió, tenia el celular en su oreja, esperando a que el solicitado respondiera… siempre había que marcarle unas cuarenta veces seguidas para que contestara.

* * *

><p><em>no esperes que me aguante tus tonterias<em>

_soy yo quien manejo mi destino,_

_lo que yo quiero, lo que yo soy..._

_me gusta tener el control._


	6. Chapter 6

**solo una advertencia aqui y nada mas... LEEEEMOOOONNNNN**

****ya se imaginaran de que va este capi... hmmm.. no soy muy buena para escribir estas cosas... y nada en general, pero es algo que debo hacer, lo anuncie hace un tiempo, y no importa que no hayan reviews, igual lo pongo porque soy buena chica XDDD

perdon por la tardanza entre capi y capi, pero poco tiempo me queda y al salir de la oficina lo ultimo que quiero es ver un computador... pero aun asi lo hago

y aqui esta, el capitulo 6. Disfrutenlo!

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO VI<strong>

**CONTROL**

"_es mi destino el que controlo… o el que me controla"_

Sasori esta vez salió con Hidan, ambos optaron por ir en un auto rentado, Kakuzu junto con Kizame fueron en el auto del primero, mientras que Deidara e Itachi salieron caminando hacia un parqueadero que quedaba a dos cuadras de ahí, decidieron ir al punto de reunión en la lujosa y llamativa motocicleta modificada de Kizame.

Cada vez que los llamaban a todos iban en parejas diferentes a aquellas con las que trabajaban, por caminos separados en medios distintos. Solo por si acaso, además era bueno que de vez en cuando se cambiaran de ambientes y personas.

-esta cosa?- casi gritó Deidara cuando vio la motocicleta de Kizame… una Harley para ser precisos… con forma de tiburón.

-si…

-ese tipo no conoce la discreción mmm

-quien habla- Itachi le paso un casco al rubio tratando de no reír por la cara que este hizo cuando le replico- vamos señor discreción, tenemos que tomar el camino largo.

El otro no respondió, solo se puso el dichoso casco y subió. Por supuesto quien manejaba era Itachi, Kizame arreglaría cuentas con él si le llegaba a pasar algo a su preciada Harley de colección. Un silencio cobarde se poso en medio de ambos mientras Itachi encendía el motor, aquí Deidara no sabía como proceder, por supuesto que montaba en aparatos de esos, por supuesto que sabía manejarlos, en más de una ocasión había robado uno para huir… pero era diferente ser el conductor a ser el pasajero. Eso sí que no le gustaba… en serio… no había otro transporte? Mientras Itachi dejaba el gorgoteo del motor unos minutos mas Deidara debatía sobre como asirse a la motocicleta, si debía agarrar los lados del asiento trasero, o quizás solo dejar las manos descansando sobre sus piernas, no sabía cuáles eran las habilidades de conducción de Itachi, pero suponía que era más o menos normal… teniendo en cuenta la poca visión de Itachi.

-agárrate fuerte- anuncio el otro, Deidara lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos

-de donde- fue su protesta

-de donde puedas, iremos rápido- señalo el pelinegro, haciendo rugir el motor un par de veces antes de que la loca carrera comenzara.

Y aquí fue donde Deidara descubrió que el conductor era el mejor lugar de donde asirse, con brazos y piernas.

-maldita sea no puedes ir mas lento?- grito el otro desde atrás, no estaba muy seguro que el otro escuchara pues la velocidad, los cascos y el motor eran demasiadas barreras, aun así continuo gritando cuantas cosas pasaban por su cabeza sobre esa maniaca forma de conducir mientras que el conductor parecía no molestarse por el agarre o la gente que los quedaba viendo cuando pasaban por las calles atestadas de la zona comercial y financiera de Terra Nova… Itachi es de la clase tranquila, pero por todos los cielos, este idiota de las explosiones sacaba o peor de él. Asi que entro en un parqueadero casi vacio y apago el motor.

-ACASO ERES UN MALDITO ANIMAL? DE DONDE MIERDAS APRENDISTE A CONDUCIR IDIOTA!

-según me parece aun estas muy bien asegurado- dijo el moreno quitándose el casco. El otro lo soltó inmediatamente y se bajo como pudo de la Harley.

-eres un maldito animal?- Deidara se quito el casco y lo lanzo al suelo bastante contrariado.

-no pensé que fueras de los que odian la velocidad- Itachi sonrió a su compañero- a juzgar por tus gustos creía que eras de los que disfrutan la adrenalina

-por supuesto que me gusta!

-entonces…

-detesto no tener el control- Deidara se acerco amenazadoramente a Itachi- por eso es arte todo lo que hago, yo lo controlo, es mío… no me gusta dejarle a terceros lo que puedo hacer por mi cuenta!

-y puedes conducir.

-claro que puedo maldito bastardo!- le grito en la cara- y te juro que soy mil veces mejor que tu!

-adelante- le dijo Itachi lanzándole las llaves- no te preocupes, yo me hare responsable ante Kizame por cualquier daño

El rubio no respondió, recogió el casco del suelo, se lo puso y encendió la motocicleta, acelero el motor y arranco, salió del parqueadero como cualquier ser humano con algo de aprecio por su vida lo haría, el vigilante solo los observaba desde su casucha de madera y latón construida únicamente para refugiarlo mientras estuviera ahí. En cuanto estuvo en la vía acelero un tanto mas de la velocidad a la que Itachi conducía... esquivaba cuanto obstáculo se le presentara. Pero no tenia su mente en la deliciosa sensación de libertad que le brindaban esos momentos sino en el fuerte agarre que su pasajero ejercía en su pecho, disimuladamente miro hacia las manos de dedos delgados que se crispaban sobre su chaqueta de cuero negro. Quería decir algo así como: "toma de tu propia medicina" pero no pudo. Estaba embriagado por la sensación, la rechazo un par de veces, aun así en secreto anhelaba que ese momento se mantuviera y se hiciera mas fuerte.

-que diablos- se dijo mientras aceleraba aun mas, afilo la mirada como si el camino que recorría le daría la respuesta- no soy una maldita colegiala mmm

Antes de cruzar por la esquina que daba a la Plaza de los Héroes, llamada así en honor a todos los "ilustres" prohombres que murieron durante la tercera guerra mundial, se metió en un callejón laberintico, se interno lo suficiente como para que no se pudiera ver la calle ni los transeúntes, asegurándose de que quedaban en un sitio solitario para poder tener una charla con su amigo y copiloto. Apago el motor.

-que te pasa mmm- dijo el rubio al tiempo que el otro soltaba su agarre y se bajaba de la motocicleta

-pasarme de que, esa pregunta debería hacértela yo a ti- el moreno parecía calmado, como siempre. Su mirada fría de ojos rojos no había mudado de expresión desde que lo conoció.

-yo estoy bien!- el rubio se rehusaba a quitarse el casco, por alguna razón que creía conocer sentía que su rostro le quemaba- eres tu el marica que se agarra de mi como si fuera su perra!

-claro- Itachi solo sonrió, se recargo en la pared del callejón y saco un cigarrillo que a continuación encendió- debería recordarte tu idea de seguidad?

-que?- ahora si, ya era momento de quitarse el casco, porque con esa cosa puesta cualquier amenaza se vería cómica

-tú te agarras con brazos Y piernas- el Uchiha hizo énfasis en la consonante, se parecía divertir a lo grande con su juego, mientras que Deidara echaba humo por los oídos.

-porque eres un tarado animal! Además… además no dijiste nada antes mmm

-no quería hacerte sentir idiota, aunque eso tu solito te lo buscas- Itachi aspiro el cigarro para expulsar el humo por la nariz.

-maldito mocoso- le rubio se bajo furiosamente de la moto, acorralo al Uchiha en la pared listo para quitarle esa maldita sonrisita de suficiencia con un solo golpe- yo te enseñare a que me respetes…

-las amenazas a otros niña- replico Itachi mirándolo directamente con sus ojos de escarlata y negro.

-cállate puto maricon- siseo el rubio ahorcando al otro con una mano, la otra tenia el casco listo para pegarle… pero algo no andaba bien, tenia los medios mas no las intenciones. Quería hacer otra cosa… sus ojos reflejaron la sorpresa que sus propios deseos no tan recientemente descubiertos despertaron en él. Se alejo del moreno tan rápido como pudo.

-que paso- siseo el de ojos rojos, todo en ese retorcido juego le divertía- acaso te doy miedo?

-dije que te callaras- Deidara no volteó a verlo, no quería. Le dolía sobremanera esta actitud que ni él mismo se la conocía- vamos a llegar tarde… mejor tomamos camino…

Itachi no agrego mas a la conversación, ya había tenido suficiente de eso. Él era de acciones no de tanta palabrería. Camino hacia su compañero y lo asió fuertemente por la espalda, mientras Deidara protestaba y hacia de todo para soltarse, Itachi aprovecho para morderle el cuello…

Había deseado hacer eso desde hace mucho tiempo.

Los brazos de Deidara, heridos por las explosiones que dejaron su departamento hecho porquería, seguían moviéndose, pero cada vez eran mas lentos, hasta que finalmente se quedo quieto. Varias corrientes eléctricas subían desde su centro hasta cada rincón de su cuerpo, le resultaba extremadamente placentero… eran sensaciones que solo sus controladas explosiones provocaban en su ser.

Sin poderse contener un leve gemido se escapo de sus labios cuando Itachi dejo de morder para pasar a lamer la carne herida. Uno de sus brazos aflojo el agarre para buscar debajo de la ropa del rubio la piel desnuda que esta escondía, acariciando lascivamente el bien marcado abdomen del otro. Deidara por su parte trataba de encontrar razón en sus acciones, algo que le resultaba tan excesivamente placentero no podía habérsele ocultado por tanto tiempo. No es que ser homosexual sea extraño en Terranova, luego de la tercera guerra esa clase de discriminaciones pasaron a ser estupideces del pasado, lo que de veras se recriminaba era que imagino de todo menos que él fuera un maldito masoquista como Hidan. Siseo con descontento frente a su realidad, pero que importaba, si le daba placer podía pasar de eso.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, uno de sus brazos, liberados por los deseos lascivos del otro, subió hasta encontrarse con el sedoso cabello negro de quien le procuraba el placer, lo agarro con fuerza y haló hacia él, beso los labios que quedaron a su alcance, mordiendo de pura malicia al final antes de tomar algo de aire.

No intercambiaron ninguna palabra.

Deidara aprovecho para girar hacia su agresor y llevarlo hacia la pared donde lo había acorralado al principio, ahí, a dos manos y descaradamente, arranco los botones de la camisa blanca que Itachi estaba usando, dejando su pecho descubierto y vulnerable. Sus manos, que por azares del destino tenían bocas y unas lenguas que acostumbraban hacer lo que se les viniera en gana cuando su dueño las dejaba, se hicieron propietarias de la piel del Uchiha que cerraba los ojos con fuerza ante cada descarga de placer, mientras luchaba por el oxigeno que Deidara se negaba a darle, esta vez tenia el control.

Se separaron un momento, agitados ambos, mirándose intensamente arremetieron el uno contra el otro, mas que el acto de dos amantes parecía una lucha. Itachi cargó a Deidara haciendo que este enredara esas largas piernas alrededor de su cadera, el rubio por su parte se posesiono del rostro de su oponente, y lo beso con furia y deseo. Un gruñido se desprendió de la garganta del moreno cuando Deidara apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo, cosa que le hizo chocar contra una pared del angosto callejón, por el impacto ambos separaron sus bocas, solamente para concentrarse nuevamente en la lucha personal de voluntades sobre quien dominaba a quien. esta vez Itachi logró quitarle la chaqueta de cuero y la camisa y lanzarlas hacia algún lado, abrazo el torso desnudo y beso con posesión la piel descubierta, Deidara apoyo ambas manos a la pared tratando de suprimir los gemidos que ya casi no controlaba, al igual que su excitado cuerpo, respiro profundo y con un movimiento brusco nuevamente haló el cabello de Itachi hasta separarlo de su pecho, lo miro despectivamente, una sonrisa torcida surco su rostro mientras sus piernas bajaban hasta tocar tierra y acercaba su rostro lentamente solo para respirar deliberadamente sobre los labios de su contrincante, a solo milímetros sin llegar a tocarse, bajó con la misma lentitud por su cuello, su pecho descubierto… lentamente, con su mano libre, quito la camisa ya abierta, haciendo que su mano jugara con la ardiente piel del moreno.

Ahora fue el turno de Itachi para acallar sus gemidos tanto como pudiera. Deidara se entretenía mirando como el moreno cerraba sus ojos con fuerza llamando toda la voluntad que le quedaba para calmar sus instintos. Por supuesto que el maestro de las explosiones no lo iba a dejar ganar. Soltó el cabello negro de Itachi con suavidad, besó el hombro descubierto, con una mano acariciaba y lamia la espalda del Uchiha mientras que la otra, lenta e inescrupulosamente bajaba hasta llegar a tocar la confirmación de cuan a gusto se sentía Itachi con esa particular forma de probar quien controlaba a quien. La reacción del moreno, sin embargo, fue completamente inesperada para ambos, pues tal espontaneidad nunca se habría permitido en el Uchiha.

Bajó ambas manos hasta el pantalón de Deidara, sintió la tensión que urgía ser liberada, posesionándose de los labios que antes le fueron negados, abrió el cierre y desabrocho el botón del jean negro que usaba el rubio, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo mas, Deidara detuvo ambas manos con las suyas propias, beso el cuello, el pecho y el abdomen de Itachi. Ayudado de sus manos, y con una pericia solo dada al rubio, se deshizo de la correa, desabrocho el botón y bajo el cierre. Miro hacia arriba por un instante solo para ver como era el rostro excitado del moreno, subió nuevamente, dejando esas manos de lenguas juguetonas hacer lo suyo ahí abajo, Itachi gemia, ya no le importaba, estuvo perdido desde que Deidara lo detuvo.

Las manos del maestro de las explosiones liberaron el miembro erecto del contrincante, mientras una subía por el pecho desnudo, la otra se quedaba jugueteando lascivamente con lo poco que de cordura le quedaba a Itachi, Deidara seguía respirando sobre los labios de su oponente solo para no dejar que ni un solo gemido fuera ahogado.

Itachi entonces se dejo llevar, abrazo a Deidara besándolo con fuerza, ambos cayeron al suelo. Ahí Itachi aprovecho para desnudar al rubio y a sí mismo, quitando cualquier interferencia, desde la cabeza hasta los pies, volvieron a intercambiar miradas, pero esta vez había reto y lujuria, Deidara se las arregló para volver a tomar el control, con un movimiento brusco empujo a Itachi haciendo que este quedara recostado en la pared del callejón, puso una de sus manos sobre la boca del otro para que no protestara mientras lo obligaba a abrir las piernas para recibir su sobreexcitado miembro. Entro con brusquedad, gozando al ver la expresión del moreno cuando empujo una segunda, tercera vez, quito su mano de la boca de Itachi solo para escucharlo gemir, firmemente lo tomo de las caderas y siguió empujando, cada vez mas adentro, con mas fuerza y velocidad a medida que sus propios gemidos iban en aumento con los de Itachi hasta casi convertirse en gritos ásperos. El rubio se inclino un poco sobre el cuerpo del otro cuando notó que estaba a punto de llegar a su climax, hábilmente movió una de sus manos hacia el miembro del otro.

Fue entonces cuando supo que su victoria era completa, pues Itachi, sin poder si quiera imaginar ese movimiento, no estaba preparado para sentir nuevamente esa lengua juguetona a solo segundos de dejarse ir completamente, a los pocos instantes fue Deidara el que, sin ningún miramiento o vergüenza, penetro más para aumentar su propio éxtasis, curvando su espalda y cerrando los ojos. Era como ver una de sus magnas obras en acción, solo que esto duraba un poco más.

Si, exactamente la misma sensación.

Salió de Itachi, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, disfrutando el cambio en las aparentemente inmutables facciones del moreno. Se regaló un segundo para saborear el momento.

-me las vas a pagar- jadeó Itachi, tratando de incorporarse, Deidara hacia lo mismo.

-acepta la derrota mmm- replico felizmente el rubio, aunque su voz también sonaba fatigada.

Se vistieron en silencio, Itachi tuvo algo de problemas con su camisa, pues cierto personaje arranco los botones bruscamente, no tuvo mas remedio que ponerse el jersey que afortunadamente se le ocurrió llevar… los zapatos fueron punto aparte. Ninguno de los dos supo en que exacto momento esos y las medias fueron a dar a dimensiones desconocidas. Lo cierto es que Deidara solo encontró una de sus medias, Itachi tuvo mas suerte esta vez. Ya algo mas presentables se pusieron los cascos, las llaves por suerte estaban en el switch así que no hubo necesidad de buscarlas, emprendieron la marcha al punto de reunión… por suerte, y gracias a la alocada forma que tenían ambos para conducir, tenían aun tres minutos de ventaja.

Deidara conduciría hasta llegar al sitio.

La televisión estaba encendida, nada nuevo desde la mañana. Hinata se encontraba sentada tomando su café matutino mientras que Naruto dormitaba en su regazo. Ella sin embargo parecía ausente, acariciaba despacio los brazos desnudos del rubio pensando en que casi lo pierde nuevamente. Alternativamente miraba a su esposo y la televisión, no quería ni imaginarse que seria de ella sin Naruto. Él era su base, su sosiego, su fuerza y determinación.

Volvió a cambiar el canal, no quería pensar en eso… sabia que cuando sus invitados llegaran toda la charla seria alrededor de ese hecho en particular… sabía también que al día siguiente toda su unidad se movilizaría hacia la búsqueda de esos sospechosos.

Aun cuando estos parecían ser mas bien alguna retorcida clase de justicieros.

Volvió a cambiar el canal.

Era apenas medio día y le parecía que había pasado un milenio. Cuando se entero del acontecimiento lo único que tenía en la cabeza era llegar a casa y verificar por si misma el estado de Naruto. Jamás podría describir el alivio que sintió cuando Sakura la llamo para decirle sobre el celular de su esposo… ni que decir cuando llego y lo vio durmiendo tranquila y profundamente.

Ahora acariciaba su rubio cabello, lo vio y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Jamás lo admitiría pero sentía miedo, quería huir de alguna manera junto a su esposo. Alejarse juntos de la locura de Terranova… quizás irse a alguna de esas islas artificiales creadas durante la guerra, comprar una casita y quedarse ahí viviendo con cualquier sustento, diferente de asuntos policiacos, guerras de mafias y tantas muertes. Pero era imposible. Sabía que aun cuando quisiera hacerlo este era solo un pensamiento cobarde que se cruzaba por su mente de vez en cuando… el resto del tiempo estaba muy ocupada en sobrevivir.

Cambio nuevamente el canal… sintió la urgencia de asomarse a la ventana, esta era una de esas corazonadas tan comunes en ella. Tenia buen sexto sentido. Con cuidado reemplazo su regazo por una almohada para que su esposo no despertara, camino despacio hacia la ventana y dejo vagar su mente mientras observaba la actividad de la calle, tres pisos abajo. Lo normal. Autos pasando, gente caminando… abrió la puerta del balcón y se asomo al barandal, la brisa acaricio suavemente su largo cabello, suspiro.

Un sonido que poco a poco iba en aumento la puso nuevamente en alerta, el poder tras sus ojos se activó y miro atenta, pero disimuladamente, hacia la calle. Una motocicleta, diría que era una Harley Davison de antes de la guerra, una verdadera joya para el coleccionista, siendo conducida a toda velocidad. Dos personas ocupaban la motocicleta, no distinguió al primero pero la energía, o chakra –como se le quisiera llamar- del segundo era conocido por la mujer.

La sorpresa fue grande, tapo su boca para que una exclamación no saliera de su garganta despertando a su durmiente esposo.

-Uchiha- murmuro sin salir de su sorpresa- Itachi…

Las sospechas de que el hermano mayor de Sasuke estaba en el bajo mundo eran ya casi un hecho, a nadie le sorprendía que él que perteneciera a una sociedad de asesinos aunque eso no estaba comprobado, luego de que él solo –según los rumores –acabara con todo el clan Uchiha dejando con vida a Sasuke, el cual heredo a muy corta edad tanto las posesiones como las responsabilidades de su clan, que no era otro que mantener la seguridad de Terranova. Nada fácil por cierto.

Pero los rumores decían que Itachi Uchiha estaba en New England desde que ocurrió la masacre.

Se fijo bien en el rumbo tomado por la motocicleta, dos policías de transito trataron de seguirle el rastro pero resulto imposible. Hinata observaba todo desde su privilegiado tercer piso. Huían? O tal vez querían llegar a algún sitio.

Entro y cerro la puerta despacio, Naruto seguía dormido. Él fue quien evito que Sasuke perdiera el buen sentido cuando ocurrió todo eso de los Uchiha, lo mantuvo de este lado y cerca de quienes le querían pese a que solo eran unos niños hiperactivos cuando todo eso tuvo lugar. Pero era un temor generalizado que el sobreviviente cayera nuevamente en cuanto, por algún azar del destino, viera a su hermano.

-Itachi…- murmuro Hinata, recargada contra la puerta del balcón, la televisión seguía encendida, una reportera anunciaba los chismes de la farándula. La Hyuga volvió al sofá, con igual cuidad que antes regreso a la posición inicial, miraba con ojos vacios las insulsas noticias que aquella mujer anunciaba con una gran y ensayada sonrisa de dientes perfectamente blancos.

"_y en otras noticias, nuestra querida gobernadora, Tsunade, se la vio paseando en los puertos esta mañana muy bien acompañada de su amigo de la infancia Jiraiya. ¿Será que finalmente llegara la primavera para nuestra siempre joven gobernadora? Nuestros paparazzi…"_

-estamos de acuerdo entonces?- dijo Carlo Fiore, un hombre ya bien entrado en los 60 años, panzón, de nariz ancha y cabello canoso. A su lado la figura menuda de su hijo adoptivo parecía ser solo una caricatura… una con la cara tapada por una extraña mascara.

-si señor Fiore- respondió Konan, extendió el contrato final hacia el hombre para que este lo firmara.

-Tobi firmara también?- pregunto el enmascarado señalándose a si mismo.

-claro que si hijo- respondió el padre de este, pasándole el contrato y la costosa pluma luego de que el terminara con sus florituras.

"a lo sumo esa firma ha de ser un par de monigotes, con razón nos necesita como niñeros" pensó Sasori despectivamente mientras observaba como el hijo adoptivo de los Fiore realizaba su firma… se sorprendió de veras cuando vio lo elaborada y complicada que era.

Una firma que no era acorde con esa personalidad infantil.

-Tobi es un buen chico- dijo este entregándole el contrato firmado a su padre, parecía animado y feliz. El señor Fiore sonrió a su hijo y le dio una palmada en la cabeza.

-claro que eres un buen chico… y ahora tienes el poder para demostrarlo.

El hijo adoptado de la familia Fiore se puso de pie al tiempo que su padre, ambos dieron los respectivos saludos y salieron de ahí. Tobi no paraba de dar saltos y decir lo feliz que se sentía, su padre le seguía el juego dándole la razón en cada palabra.

-ridículo- murmuro Deidara luego de un tiempo prudencial desde que se cerrara la puerta tras los negociantes- ¿Cómo puede alguien tan patético como ese tipo llegar a ser cabeza de alguna familia? Ahora entiendo las razones de Fiore para contratarnos y aceptar todas nuestras demandas.

-es cierto- acordó Kisame- pero es un punto a favor de nosotros, ahora tenemos a la familia mas poderosa de nuestro lado.

-mas bien al revés- dijo el titiritero, a su lado estaba Hidan, despierto pero muy callado- no somos nosotros los que quedamos atados a un solo señor?

-como sea, ahora tenemos entradas fijas- dijo Kakuzu, bajo su mascara una sonrisa de satisfacción no se borraba- no me importa estar en esta posición si la situación se mantiene.

-claro que no te va a importar maldito pagano, avaro hijo de perra!- finalmente gritó Hidan- solo que ahora a cambio de tus monedas tendrás que cambiarle los pañales a un puto inepto que no puede ni meterle la ver…!

Nuevamente interrumpido a mitad de su amable discurso, Hidan cayó pesadamente a su puesto, mas pálido que de costumbre, atormentado por el terrible dolor de sus heridas envenenadas. Respiraba con dificultad y sudaba frío… demasiado incluso para él.

-te dije que no debías esforzarte Hidan- dijo Sasori mirándolo indiferente, el alvino le regalo su mas terrible mirada de "púdrete"

-no creo que sea un niño estúpido- dijo Itachi, miraba al lugar que antes había ocupado el enmascarado como si este aun estuviera ahí- el señor Carlo no es de los que confían ciegamente… este Tobi es un jugador de cuidado.

Solamente el jadeo de Hidan interrumpió el silencio que se hizo a continuación. Konan y Pain se mantenían impasibles mientras Zetsu guardaba lentamente el contrato recién firmado en la valija.

Silencio.

Silencio.

-tienen algo que decir?- preguntó Kisame mirando alternativamente a los tres que no habían dicho palabra desde que se acabara la reunión.

-Deidara quedará temporalmente en tu apartamento hasta que resolvamos lo que ocurrió- dijo Konan poniéndose de pie segundos después que Pain hiciera lo mismo. Zetsu no pudo evitar una de sus torcidas sonrisas- Sasori ira con Kakuzu y Hidan.

-¡porqué!- gritó Deidara. Todos lo giraron a ver, Itachi no mudo su expresión neutra, no le costaba hacer eso, ya estaba acostumbrado pero jamás imagino que tendría la oportunidad de una revancha tan rápido.

-aprovechando la situación es ideal que Sasori ayude a Hidan con el veneno, él es quien mas conoce de este tema entre todos nosotros, además, si los enviamos juntos puede haber un nuevo ataque, si los separamos necesariamente quienes atacaron deben separarse.

-de acuerdo- dijo Sasori, poco le importaba a donde fuera a parar siempre y cuando hubiera lo necesario para arreglar sus prótesis. Sabía que Kakuzu tenía lo necesario… pero la curiosidad le ganaba y quería saber porque Deidara parecía querer explotar todo en ese instante.

-es injusto! Porque tengo que ser yo quien tenga que ir de nuevo con él mmm?- dijo señalando a Itachi como si fuera el mismo demonio.

-esta mañana no parecía que tuvieras algún problema conmigo- dijo el moreno mirando a su acusador, por dentro hervía en satisfacción.

-porque hasta ese momento no tenia problema contigo… ¡ahora lo tengo!

-y puedes compartir con toda la clase que es eso que tanto te molesta?- preguntó el mismo moreno, Konan y Pain intercambiaron miradas cansadas.

-te juro que si te acercas un poco a mi te volare en mil pedazos- amenazó el rubio levantándose bruscamente.

-que pasen buena noche- canturreo Zetsu abriendo la puerta para salir junto a Konan y Pain, Deidara los siguió muy de cerca, seguía contrariado y avergonzado.

-en serio… que le hiciste- preguntó Sasori mirando a Itachi, este levantó los hombros.

-nada… lo que teme es una revancha.

-de que- Kisame no dejó ni por un segundo su amplia sonrisa, Hidan y Kakuzu lo miraban interesados.

-él odia perder el control…

* * *

><p><em>solo un recuerdo<em>

_ y tu imagen_

_me pregunto como estas?_

_hace tiempo ya abandone mi conciencia por ti..._

_la he lanzado tan lejos que no ha regresado..._


	7. Chapter 7

Ufff... cuanto tiempo ha pasado? no lo se... mucho trabajo en la oficina, demasiadas cosas... pero aquí esta, un nuevo capi, no se preocupen, hay aun mucho por venir... buojojojojoooo... intrigas al cien, juas... no se imaginan... he estado maquinando un montón de cosas divertidas

dizzzfrrruten

* * *

><p>CAPITULO VII<p>

PAZ Y FUERZA

_Voluntad… donde esta mi voluntad…_

La televisión estaba encendida, nada nuevo desde la mañana. Hinata se encontraba sentada tomando su café matutino mientras que Naruto dormitaba en su regazo. Ella sin embargo parecía ausente, acariciaba despacio los brazos desnudos del rubio pensando en que casi lo pierde nuevamente. Alternativamente miraba a su esposo y la televisión, no quería ni imaginarse que seria de ella sin Naruto. Él era su base, su sosiego, quien le daba la certeza de que existía paz para ella.

Volvió a cambiar el canal, no quería pensar en eso… sabia que cuando sus invitados llegaran toda la charla seria alrededor de ese hecho en particular… sabía también que al día siguiente toda su unidad se movilizaría hacia la búsqueda de esos sospechosos.

Aun cuando estos parecían ser más bien alguna retorcida clase de justicieros, pues nunca se escuchó que atentaran contra autoridad alguna… no al menos que se supiera.

Volvió a cambiar el canal.

Era apenas medio día y le parecía que había pasado un milenio. Cuando se entero del acontecimiento lo único que tenia en la cabeza era llegar a casa y verificar por si misma el estado de Naruto. Jamás podría describir el alivio que sintió cuando Sakura la llamo para decirle sobre el celular de su esposo… ni que decir cuando llego y lo vio durmiendo tranquila y profundamente.

Ahora acariciaba su rubio cabello, lo vio y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Jamás lo admitiría pero sentía miedo, quería huir de alguna manera junto a su esposo. Alejarse juntos de la locura de Terranova… quizás irse a alguna de esas islas artificiales creadas durante la guerra, comprar una casita y quedarse ahí viviendo con cualquier sustento, diferente de asuntos policiacos, guerras de mafias y tantas muertes. Pero era imposible. Sabía que aun cuando quisiera hacerlo este era solo un pensamiento cobarde que se cruzaba por su mente de vez en cuando… el resto del tiempo estaba muy ocupada en sobrevivir.

Cambio nuevamente el canal… sintió la urgencia de asomarse a la ventana, esta era una de esas corazonadas tan comunes en ella. Tenía buen sexto sentido. Con cuidado reemplazo su regazo por una almohada para que su esposo no despertara, camino despacio hacia la ventana y vio hacia la calle. Lo normal. Autos pasando, gente caminando… abrió la puerta del balcón y se asomo al barandal, la brisa acaricio suavemente su largo cabello, suspiro.

Un sonido que poco a poco iba en aumento la puso nuevamente en alerta, el poder tras sus ojos se activó y miro atenta, pero disimuladamente, hacia la calle. Una motocicleta, diría que era una Harley Davison de antes de la guerra, una verdadera joya para el coleccionista, siendo conducida a toda velocidad. Dos personas ocupaban la motocicleta, no distinguió al primero pero la energía, o chakra –como se le quisiera llamar- del segundo era conocido por la mujer.

La sorpresa fue grande, tapo su boca para que una exclamación no saliera de su garganta despertando a su durmiente esposo.

-Uchiha- murmuro sin salir de su sorpresa- Itachi…

Las sospechas de que el hermano mayor de Sasuke estaba en el bajo mundo eran ya casi un hecho, a nadie le sorprendía que el que perteneciera a una sociedad de asesinos aunque eso no estaba comprobado, luego de que él solo –según los rumores –acabara con todo el clan Uchiha dejando con vida a Sasuke, el cual heredo a muy corta edad tanto las posesiones como las responsabilidades de su clan, que no era otro que mantener la seguridad de Terranova. Nada fácil por cierto.

Pero los rumores decían que Itachi Uchiha estaba en New England desde que ocurrió la masacre.

Se fijo bien en el rumbo tomado por la motocicleta, dos policías de transito trataron de seguirle el rastro pero resulto imposible. Hinata observaba todo desde su privilegiado decimo piso. Huían? O tal vez querían llegar a algún sitio.

Entro y cerro la puerta despacio, Naruto seguía dormido. Él fue quien evito que Sasuke perdiera el buen sentido cuando ocurrió todo eso de los Uchiha, lo mantuvo de este lado y cerca de quienes le querían. Pero era un temor generalizado que el sobreviviente cayera nuevamente en cuanto, por algún azar del destino, viera a su hermano.

-Itachi…- murmuro Hinata, recargada contra la puerta del balcón, la televisión seguía encendida, una reportera anunciaba los chismes de la farándula. La mujer volvió al sofá, con igual cuidado que antes regreso a la posición inicial, miraba con ojos vacios las insulsas noticias que aquella mujer anunciaba con una gran y ensayada sonrisa de dientes perfectamente blancos.

"_y en otras noticias, nuestra querida gobernadora, Tsunade, se la vio paseando en los puertos esta mañana muy bien acompañada de su amigo de la infancia Jiraiya. ¿Será que finalmente llegara la primavera para nuestra siempre joven gobernadora? Nuestros paparazzi…"_

-estamos de acuerdo entonces?- dijo Carlo Fiore, un hombre ya bien entrado en los 60 años, panzón, de nariz ancha y cabello canoso. A su lado la figura menuda de su hijo adoptivo parecía ser solo una caricatura… una con la cara tapada por una extraña mascara.

-si señor Fiore- respondió Konan, extendió el contrato final hacia el hombre para que este lo firmara.

-Tobi firmara también?- pregunto el enmascarado señalándose a si mismo.

-claro que si hijo- respondió el padre de este, pasándole el contrato y la costosa pluma luego de que el terminara con sus florituras.

"a lo sumo esa firma ha de ser un par de monigotes, con razón nos necesita como niñeros" pensó Sasori despectivamente mientras observaba como el hijo adoptivo de los Fiore realizaba su firma… se sorprendió de veras cuando vio lo elaborada y complicada que era.

Una firma que no era acorde con esa personalidad infantil.

-Tobi es un buen chico- dijo este entregándole el contrato firmado a su padre, parecía animado y feliz. El señor Fiore sonrió a su hijo y le dio una palmada en la cabeza.

-claro que eres un buen chico… y ahora tienes el poder para demostrarlo.

El hijo adoptado de la familia Fiore se puso de pie al tiempo que su padre, ambos dieron los respectivos saludos y salieron de ahí. Tobi no paraba de dar saltos y decir lo feliz que se sentía, su padre le seguía el juego dándole la razón en cada palabra.

-ridiculo- murmuro Deidara luego de un tiempo prudencial desde que se cerrara la puerta tras los negociantes- ¿Cómo puede alguien tan patético como ese tipo llegar a ser cabeza de alguna familia? Ahora entiendo las razones de Fiore para contratarnos y aceptar todas nuestras demandas.

-es cierto- acordó Kisame- pero es un punto a favor de nosotros, ahora tenemos a la familia mas poderosa de nuestro lado.

-mas bien al revéz- dijo el titiritero, a su lado estaba Hidán, despierto pero muy callado- no somos nosotros los que quedamos atados a un solo señor?

-como sea, ahora tenemos entradas fijas- dijo Kakuzu, bajo su mascara una sonrisa de satisfacción no se borraba- no me importa estar en esta posición si la situación se mantiene.

-claro que no te va a importar maldito pagano, avaro hijo de perra!- finalmente gritó Hidán- solo que ahora a cambio de tus monedas tendras que cambiarle los pañales a un puto inepto que no puede ni meterle la ver…!

Nuevamente interrumpido a mitad de su amable discurso, Hidán cayó pesadamente a su puesto, mas pálido que de costumbre, atormentado por el terrible dolor de sus heridas envenenadas. Respiraba con dificultad y sudaba frío… demasiado incluso para él.

-te dije que no debías esforzarte Hidán- dijo Sasori mirándolo indiferente, el alvino le regalo su mas terrible mirada de "púdrete"

-no creo que sea un niño estúpido- dijo Itachi, miraba al lugar que antes había ocupado el enmascarado como si este aun estuviera ahí- el señor Carlo no es de los que confían ciegamente… este Tobi es un jugador de cuidado.

Solamente el jadeo de Hidan interrumpió el silencio que se hizo a continuación. Konan y Pain se mantenían impasibles mientras Zetzu guardaba el contrato recién firmado en la valija.

Silencio.

Silencio.

-tienen algo que decir?- preguntó Kisame mirando alternativamente a los tres que no habían dicho palabra desde que se acabara la reunión.

-Deidara quedará temporalmente en tu apartamento hasta que resolvamos lo que ocurrió- dijo Konan poniéndose de pie segundos después que Pain hiciera lo mismo. Zetzu no pudo evitar una de sus torcidas sonrisas- Sasori ira con Kakuzu y Hidan.

-¡porqué!- gritó Deidara. Todos lo giraron a ver, Itachi se las arregló como pudo para ocultar su feliz sorpresa, jamás imagino que tendría la oportunidad de una revancha tan rápido.

-aprovechando la situación es ideal que Sasori ayude a Hidan con el veneno, él es quien mas conoce de este tema entre todos nosotros, además, si los enviamos juntos puede haber un nuevo ataque, si los separamos necesariamente quienes atacaron deben separarse.

-de acuerdo- dijo Sasori, poco le importaba a donde fuera a parar siempre y cuando hubiera lo necesario para arreglar sus prótesis. Sabía que Kakuzu tenía lo necesario… pero la curiosidad le ganaba y quería saber porque Deidara parecía querer explotar todo en ese instante.

-es injusto! Porque tengo que ser yo quien tenga que ir de nuevo con él mmm?- dijo señalando a Itachi como si fuera el mismo demonio.

-esta mañana no parecía que tuvieras algún problema conmigo- dijo el moreno sonriendo con malicia.

-porque hasta ese momento no tenia problema contigo… ¡ahora lo tengo!

-y puedes compartir con toda la clase que es eso que tanto te molesta?- preguntó el mismo moreno, Konan y Pain intercambiaron miradas cansadas.

-te juro que si te acercas un poco a mi te volare en mil pedazos- amenazó el rubio levantándose bruscamente.

-que pasen buena noche- canturreo Zetzu abriendo la puerta para salir junto a Konan y Pain, Deidara los siguió muy de cerca, seguía contrariado y avergonzado.

-en serio… que le hiciste- preguntó Sasori mirando a Itachi, este levantó los hombros.

-nada… lo que teme es una revancha.

-de que- Kizame no dejó ni por un segundo su amplia sonrisa, Hidán y Kakuzu lo miraban interesados.

-digamos que Deidara odia perder el control…

* * *

><p><em>cuando los recuerdos marcan algo mas que nuestro futuro<em>

_cuando marcan nuestro deseo_

_nuestro único motivo para seguir otro maldito día..._

_cuando los recuerdos son una añoranza por algo mejor..._


	8. Chapter 8

isssss... feliz navidad, feliz año nuevo, feliz dia de reyes, feliz dia del arbol, feliz hanuka, felices carnavales, feliz fin del mundo, feliz no fin del mundo, feliz dia del superviviente, feliz dia de la galleta oreo...

feliz, feliz, feliz...

jejejeje, se que no he publicado en un bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen tiempo, y no me crean mala, despiadada y todo lo demas, pero el trabajo me tenia del cuello y bueno, no podia hacerme la loca y safarme asi no mas. pero bueh, aqui les traigo un capi nuevo, un super flashback que he querido publicar hace mucho...

esta historia me encanta, en particular es gracias a (busquenlas aqui y tambien en DA, son geniales! si, son 2) que esta pareja me fascina mucho muy demasié.

GRACIAS A TOD S LOS QUE ME DEJAN UN LINDO REVIEW! es como mas cremita en la oreo... se notan que me gustan las oreo? no?... bueno... me gustan las oreo XD

sin mas preambulos los dejo con el capitulo 8...

* * *

><p>CAPITULO VIII<p>

SILENCIO

…

*tres años y seis meses atrás*

Estaba seguro de que ella era parte de la ley, solo bastaba con verle a la cara para que fuera delatada… y por esa misma razón sabía que no era propiamente aquellos con los cuales estaba acostumbrado a lidiar. Sabia quien era, su nombre y profesión, lo que no sabía era como termino ahí. En este mundo hay cosas peores que asesinos. Están por ejemplo esos que dejan morir lentamente a sus víctimas, aquellos que torturan, aquellos que violan, aquellos que gozan con el sufrimiento y el temor.

Él era uno de esos.

Pero eso no significaba que fuera un maldito que iba a dejar morir a la victima de otro cuando eso no le reportaba ningún beneficio.

-o al menos eso quiero creer- decía para sí mismo mientras la levantaba a una inconsciente forense y la llevaba a su casa- no creo que haya mucho riesgo.

Por supuesto, él era anónimo. Uno más como el grupo al que pertenecía, solamente su jefe y compañeros –si es que así se les puede llamar- sabían quien era y que hacia exactamente, nadie más en esa retorcida sociedad que luchaba por ser feliz.

Quizás se lo preguntaría más tarde como es que acabo a manos de esa loca Hughes. Cuando despertara, si es que sobrevivía. Irina Hughes, una damita de 20 años con una fijación especial por el cuerpo femenino lentamente cercenado, era una carnicera y la nieta menor de Bruno Hughes, jefe de la familia Hughes. Ella pensaba ser intocable, y no es que al tiburón de Akatsuki le gustara hacer trabajos que implicaran matar o golpear damas, pero es que en su trabajo ninguna mujer con la que se topara podría considerarse una dama… todas eran peligrosas y lo peor de todo es que en su mayoría eran increíblemente hermosas.

-malditas- masculló mientras pasaba por un callejón con la forense inconsciente en sus brazos. Ella estaba envuelta en el gabán oscuro que Kisame acostumbraba usar.

La noche pintaba normal, solamente tenía que acabar con Irina y caso cerrado, le habían pagado muy bien para este único trabajo. Mientras que Itachi permanecía en lo que en ese momento se había convertido en Suiza haciendo sus trabajos junto a Zetzu, él se quedaba cuidando el nido y haciendo uno que otro trabajo esporádico que el jefe le mandaba. El problema es que esta tal Irina resulto ser un hueso bastante difícil de roer, la niña sabia pelear, no era solo una sádica, sabia manejar cualquier objeto corto punzante que se pusiera en sus delicadas manos, y le dio buena pelea pues Kisame también disfruta del uso de esas armas.

Eso explica el porqué tantos cortes en su cuerpo, ninguno de mayor gravedad, pero eran varios que empezaban a molestar.

Cuando acabo con la sádica Hughes se dispuso a retirarse, momento en el que encontró a la mujer sobre una de las camillas que esta Irina usaba para sus juegos. Él supuso, y lo hizo bien, que la joven de 20 años se decepciono cuando su víctima cayó desmayada, seguramente a causa de la deshidratación, el hambre, el cansancio o el dolor constante, agudo y penetrante de la tortura maquinada por Irina, en mayor parte aquella fractura que le había infringido en el brazo derecho, mirándolo de cerca era una obra de arte - a ojos de Kisame- el hueso quebrado en cuatro partes del antebrazo, perfectamente alineados. Se fijo bien en el cuerpo desnudo de la víctima con ojo clínico, tenia múltiples heridas en piernas, torso y brazos, pero el rostro permanecía intacto. Estaba atada a la cama con cadenas y grilletes, se notaba que había dado la pelea, pues para su sorpresa el rostro de Irina no estaba en tan buenas condiciones como en esta víctima.

Kisame sonreía ante el recuerdo.

Irina tenía el labio reventado y un ojo morado, producto de algún buen golpe. Seguramente que esta chica había recibido una buena paliza antes de lograr atar a la forense.

Abrió la puerta con algo de trabajo, sin soltar a la mujer. Siguió al interior y subió las escaleras hacia las habitaciones. Paró un momento… ¿Por qué lo hacia?... a… si… porque había visto en las noticias una buena recompensa por esta forense, sana y salva- por eso sabía que era forense y conocía su nombre- desaparecida hace una semana durante un tiroteo a las afueras de Terra Nova.

Qué suerte.

Tendría algo extra, sabía que hacer con ese dinero. Unas cuantas modificaciones adicionales a su motocicleta.

Dejo a la forense en su propia cama, Samehada- su "chica" favorita- a un lado de esta y fue al baño a traer un botiquín. Si la dejaba tal y como estaba seguro que le ponían problema, lo mejor era curar a la mujer y esperar a que despertara. Le haría algunas preguntas cuya respuesta podría servirle para futuros trabajos con los Hughes y la llevaría de vuelta a su vida… ahí él recibiría la recompensa, ya tenía planeado como sin exponer su particular rostro, conocía a algunos contactos que le debían unos buenos favores y definitivamente no se encontraban en la jodida lista negra de los polis.

Sonreía ampliamente.

Bueno, primero lo primero. Ese brazo no se iba a curar solo. El trabajo que él tenía no era de los más seguros y por eso nunca faltaba un botiquín mas que bien equipado, aunque era Itachi el hábil para estas cosas no es que le faltara habilidad a él tampoco.

Ahora se preguntaba porque no pudo pensar en otro lugar para llevar a la chica, bueno, no es que tuviera muchas opciones, solamente le quedaba el sitio donde llevaba a los ruiseñores, y ya que su trabajo implica victimas que gritan, gimotean y lloran mientras rompes uno que otro hueso y separas algunos miembros mientras observan, se puede deducir que no es un sitio acogedor, en otro lado seguramente las personas empezarían a especular y lo mas seguro es que llegara a necesitar algunos implementos especiales que tiene en su casa… si, si, eso es, por eso la llevo directamente a su casa sin siquiera pensar en alguna otra opción.

Qué curioso.

Que diría Itachi si la viera ahí.

…

Cuando ella despertó empezó por sobresaltarse, la habitación a oscuras dio a Kisame la seguridad que ella no viera su rostro. Cuando la forense se dio cuenta que estaba libre y en vías de curación pregunto el nombre de quien la había ayudado.

-alguien- dijo Kisame haciendo su voz algo más baja y grave.

-no quieres que te reconozca…

-digamos que tengo un record en las oficinas de tu gente.

-porque me salvaste.

-ganancia personal, no lo tomes a mal preciosa, pero en este mundo no todos somos buenos samaritanos.

-si me hubieras dicho lo contrario sospecharía gravemente.

-de que.

-de que he salido de una mala para meterme en una situación peor.

-Irina Hughes no me llega ni a los talones.

-entonces estoy hasta el cuello.

-como ya te dije muñeca, hay una ganancia personal en regresarte sana y salva a tu gente… y eso hare, pero primero responde, como terminaste en manos de la loca Hughes?

-no lo recuerdo muy bien, pero es claro que yo era su objetivo… empezó un tiroteo de la nada y trate de ponerme a salvo pero resulta que ella ya me esperaba en el callejón a donde supuestamente fui a buscar refugio. Puso algo en mi boca, un pañuelo… y luego desperté en una celda.

-te drogo con escopolamina, no es muy común estos dias, eso ya dice la clase de conexiones de la familia Hughes

-a si?... como cuales…

-dedúcelo tú, muñeca- Kisame sonrió, se dio cuenta que la forense entro en modo "profesional" y olvido que aun estaba en manos de un asesino despiadado- supongo que le diste pelea cuando Irina fue a sacarte de esa celda para atarte a la camilla.

-a ella y dos de sus guardaespaldas. Pero no sirvió de nada, al final me drogaron otra vez y termine encadenada en ese infernal sitio.

-a dos de los guardaespaldas Hughes- Kisame no pudo evitar silbar en sorpresa- eres fuerte muñeca.

-sí, lo soy, aunque no lo suficiente.

-sobreviviste, eso es más que suficiente.

-como digas… a propósito mi nombre es…

-ni te molestes, ya sé quién eres, que trabajas para la ley y que me darán un buen monto de dinero por regresarte sanibuena. Así que deja ya de hacer preguntas o de tratar de hacerte mi amiga.

-pensé que ustedes los asesinos pensaban que el mejor policía es un policía muerto.

-tú no eres policía

-pero estoy del lado de ellos.

-quieres que te mate?

-a veces si…- murmuro ella sorprendiendo al azul. Silencio.

Dos meses en silencio luego de eso. Kisame llegaba en la noche, las cortinas cerradas, las luces apagadas, le dejaba comida a la forense, revisaba sus heridas, cambiaba las vendas, dejaba ropa limpia para su inesperada huésped y luego se iba, dejaba la puerta con seguro y sin ninguna clase de conexión con el exterior excepto el televisor… aunque la misma forense no había hecho algún intento por escapar o comunicarse con alguien, jamás preguntaba por lo que pasaba afuera y los programas que veía eran más que todo películas y concursos.

Nunca vio noticias. Extrañamente las heridas tardaban mas en curar y eso molestaba un poco al azul, y no es que fueran heridas pequeñas, no, nada de eso. Estamos hablando de la loca Hughes, ella cortaba para cercenar, algunas leyendas decían que ella se comía a sus víctimas mientras estas veían como lo hacía… podría decirse que sospechaba que esas historias eran ciertas porque… por todos los cielos, le faltaban pedazos de carne a esta mujer!

Aun así ella no se quejaba, nunca pregunto si podía salir y llamar a alguien, jamás si quiera insinuó que estaba asustada o incomoda, ni siquiera desde el primer momento.

-tu también estas herido?- pregunto finalmente ella luego de aquel largo silencio, miraba hacia el techo cuando Kisame hacia su revisión periódica.

-hace mucho que ya no lo estoy- respondió este con la misma voz grave que al principio, por suerte no lo olvido.

-entonces soy yo la lenta en recuperarme- dijo ella sonriendo.

-te haces.

-qué?

-te haces lenta para curarte.

-cómo es posible que me haga lenta la curación?- respondió ella nerviosa.

-eres Sakura Haruno, aprendiz de la gobernadora Tsunade… podrías curarte en un santiamén, dejarme nockeado de un solo golpe y salir de aquí corriendo. Porque no lo has hecho- la pelirrosa abrió bien grande los ojos, en la oscuridad espero que no se notara tanto

-no dices que hay una buena recompensa por mi?- dijo con su voz de indiferencia mas normal

-esperas que la reclame?

-me has hecho un gran favor, porque no habría de ayudarte?

-me ayudarías si al menos dejaras de retrasar tu curación.

-quieres que me vaya tan pronto?- todas las preguntas las hacía con voz neutra, consciente de su carencia de alguna emoción…

-no lo tomes a mal muñeca, pero corro un gran riesgo teniéndote aquí, si acaso a la poli le da por hacer una redada sorpresa y te encuentran en este estado inmediatamente mi lindo trasero estará en problemas.

-y si les digo que me has salvado puede que te dejen en paz.

-como ya dije antes, mi nombre está en la lista negra de tu gente, jamás me dejarían libre aun si le salvara los huesos a la mismísima gobernadora.

-linda forma de referirte a mi maestra.

-es la verdad.

Nuevamente silencio. Kisame ya había acabado con las curaciones y salía del lugar, dejo la charola de la comida a un lado de la cama, cerro todos los armarios con llave y se aseguro que la ventana estuviera bien cerrada.

-no quiero regresar- murmuro Sakura desde la cama, eso sí detuvo a Kisame- no quiero decir que mi vida es un desastre pero algo en mi me dice que estoy haciendo las cosas por el camino equivocado. No puedo dejar de pensar en que estoy cometiendo los errores más grandes de mi vida ahora mismo… y extrañamente aquí siento paz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento calmada, como si todo estuviera en orden, como si aquí nada podría salir mal… sé que me dijiste que no pretenda ser tu amiga pero en serio… en serio quiero saber quién eres, no te delatare te lo juro por lo más sagrado que no lo hare, solo quiero saber quién eres y ya…

-porque debería confiar en ti.

-te debo mi vida, no es suficiente acaso? Por favor, todos los días tratas con personas llenas de pura maldad… vienes a dudar de mi que supuestamente estoy con la ley?

-por eso mismo preciosa- Kisame tomo una bocanada de aire y giro hacia la cama, cerró la puerta y se apoyo sobre esta, debía admitir que la charla se hizo interesante- dentro de nuestro podrido circulo hay códigos de honor que de verdad se cumplen, la palabra dada es la acción hecha o la muerte. Aunque no lo creas nos movemos así, esa es la base de las familias. En cambio con ustedes, bueno, basta con decir que sencillamente no confiamos.

-no sabía que tenían tal código de honor- Sakura se sentó con bastante dificultad, en ningún momento trato de ver a su interlocutor, solo miraba hacia el frente y mantenía su voz apaciblemente neutra- que hago para hacer tales votos?

-votos?

-sí, para poder entrar a tu "podrido circulo", para que mi palabra valga tanto como las de los asesinos con los que lidias todos los días, dime, que debo hacer.

-en serio?- Kisame no lo podía creer, esta chica estaba loca o Irina le hizo una lobotomía.

-sí, estoy decidida.

-mira preciosa, si lo haces entonces definitivamente pasaras a formar parte de la mierda que somos nosotros, captas? Si los polis ponen las manos sobre _la lista _verán tu nombre ahí y no importa si te vas a casar con el niño lindo de Sasuke Uchiha, nada te salvara de la cárcel y el escarnio público.

-no me importa- Sakura respiro hondo y lo consulto con su propio corazón, este palpitaba con fuerza pero no por temor sino por euforia, maldición se sentía feliz de decir lo que iba a decir- quiero entrar.

-bien, una vez que hayas hecho el pacto, si rompes tu palabra morirás de la peor forma posible, y te advierto, lo que te hizo Irina no es nada comparado con lo que yo puedo hacer, entendido?

-no hay nada de qué preocuparse entonces.

Kisame no sabía porque carajos trataba de alejar a esta forense metiche del mundo del crimen, por supuesto no existía tal listado, ni locos que fueran, no existía tal pacto ni nada por el estilo… si existía un código de honor, por supuesto que sí, pero entrar al círculo de asesinos no era gran cosa, solo debías demostrar lo que valías y que podías sobrevivir a ese mundo.

Porque quería protegerla de todo eso entonces?

-júrame que por tu boca nadie sabrá que me conoces.

-juro que nadie sabrá por mi boca que te conozco.

-bien, si llegas a abrir el pico más de lo debido… Kisame prendió la luz y se acerco a la cama lentamente, Sakura permaneció inmóvil y no trato de mirar al que se acercaba aunque su curiosidad era fuerte y termino por ceder, lo que sus ojos vieron la dejaron si habla- si dices más de lo que debes te juro que yo mismo te matare.

-Kisame… Hoshigaki…- murmuro ella a duras penas, no podía creer que estuviera frente a uno de los asesinos mas despiadados de las naciones, conocido por la brutal masacre de sus compañeros.

-entonces si sabes quién soy- sonrió el azul mostrando sus afilados dientes, deleitándose con la expresión de la pelirosa.

-una masacre te hace famoso- dijo ella tratando de dar valor a su voz.

-si… eso caracteriza a mi grupo en especial- Kisame ensancho su sonrisa aun mas- somos todos famosos por cometer masacres.

Puta vida.

Luego de eso la vida continuo normalmente, solo que ahora ya no había necesidad de mantener las luces apagadas. Un mes más en aquella clase de monotonía domestica y Sakura ya se había recuperado de casi todas sus heridas graves, excepto la fractura, esa tardaría un poco más.

-si usaras tu sanación…- dijo Kisame revisando el brazo sin encontrar alguna mejora. Dejo de usar esa voz grave en cuanto mostro su rostro a Sakura, ella ni se molesto en señalar eso.

-qué pasa si no quiero.

-sigues sintiendo que todo afuera está mal?

-sí.

-pues vas de mal en peor, aquí es una mierda.

-no lo siento de ese modo.

-ya, dilo de una vez, que carajos pasa. Tienes familia, amigos y una vida tranquila. Que más quieres.

-sinceridad- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-la verdad es un asco, porque no mejor te quedas en tu feliz mundo de mentiras?

-puede que sea un asco pero… maldición, estoy cansada de vivir como lo he hecho hasta ahora, sobreprotegida por quienes me rodean, todos insisten en su paraíso de felices por siempre, puede que tengamos un trabajo duro, mis amigos y yo, pero aun así sigue ese idealismo de "el bien triunfa sobre el mal" y créeme, ya he visto muchos cadáveres como para empezar a preguntarme en qué momento debo despertar… cuando estuve en la celda de Irina Hughes lo único en lo que pensaba era "así debe ser como se sienten los cadáveres antes de terminar en mi mesa de autopsia"… la realidad caía sobre mi pero yo seguía pensando que era un puto juego ¡mi cerebro era incapaz de procesar la situación como un evento real! Hemos estado tan metidos en toda esa mierda del país ideal, de la vida perfecta, del futuro brillante que no caemos en cuenta de lo verdaderamente importante… ya no quiero ir a trabajar porque si, ya no quiero despertarme cada mañana porque si… ya no quiero casarme porque si… ya no quiero vivir porque si…- Sakura se abrazo a sí misma, o al menos lo intento- es más, ya no quiero vivir. Qué pasaría si desapareciera para el mundo que conozco? Seguro me extrañarían pero… y si es mejor así?

-no digas estupideces- Kisame la escucho atentamente sin dejar de sorprenderse un segundo, tanto por lo que la pelirosa decía como por lo que él estaba a punto de decir- aunque admito que es comprensible, pero jodidamente egoísta. Quieres dejar tu vida atrás sin darle explicaciones a nadie, matándolos de la incertidumbre, sin poderte hacer una despedida apropiada. Que pasara con aquellos que viven por ti? Con tus padres? Con tus amigos? Que pasara con todos esos planes a futuro, con la vida simple de estar tranquilamente con tu familia? Mira muñeca, ser un asesino no es fácil, lo admito, es una mierda. No recuerdo una noche en la que haya dormido tranquilamente, siempre ando con sobresaltos, no puedo andar desarmado ni siquiera cuando voy al baño, todos son enemigos, potenciales verdugos, puede que hoy este estrechándole la mano a alguien y mañana lo tenga que matar… en este mundo no hay amigos ni lazos que valgan, todo es una jodida mierda… todo duele aquí muñeca y debes saber que esto también es una mentira pues ni siquiera sabemos a quién seguimos, que ideal tenemos, cada mañana es un "a quien mato hoy", cada salida al trabajo es una infinita pregunta si regresare o no. Cada noche es una tortura, una jodida mierda… tu no perteneces aquí muñeca, puede que lo que vivas no sea exactamente la realidad, pero es lo que mejor se ajusta a ti porque…

Y se quedo en silencio, miraba directamente a los ojos verdes de Sakura y esta le devolvía la mirada sin ningún temor, él definitivamente podía ver esa alma sincera en ella.

-porque… que- murmuro Sakura bajito, como si un poco más alto hiciera que el momento se esfumase.

-porque eres un ángel- respondió Kisame en el mismo tono de voz bajo- uno fuerte y decidido que debe aprender muchas cosas pero no aquí… no en el infierno…

Mientras decía esto no pudo evitar hacer a un lado delicadamente un mechón rebelde de rosa cabello, descubriendo el rostro de Sakura y el verde de sus ojos. Un segundo después su cerebro proceso la información, que carajos estaba haciendo, y se levanto rápidamente dispuesto a salir de ahí pero Sakura lo agarro por la muñeca.

-no te vayas.

Kisame se quedo inmóvil, sintió como ella se movía de la cama y lo soltaba poco a poco para poner esa mano en la espalda de él.

-quédate conmigo.

En que momento ocurrió todo eso, en que jodido momento él se volvió tan jodidamente sumiso a lo que ella le pedía en ese instante… mierda, mierda, mierda!

La mano de Sakura obligaba tiernamente a Kisame a darse la vuelta hasta quedar ambos frente a frente y a solo unos escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Ella corto la distancia y beso los labios del azul, pero solo un roce, apenas un casto beso, ella retrocedió casi de inmediato sorprendida por sus propios actos.

Que carajos.

Esta vez fue Kisame el que la tomo de la muñeca y la acerco a sí mismo, fijo su mirada por un momento en los ojos de ella y la beso, esta vez con verdadero deseo.

Que diría Itachi si los viera en ese momento…

Pasaron dos meses mas luego de eso, el brazo de Sakura se había recuperado totalmente luego de que Kisame la convenciera de usar su poder curativo… como lo hizo? Muy simple. Es mas fácil hacer el amor cuando ninguno de los dos tiene un yeso y clavos de acero en uno de sus brazos.

Durante ese tiempo Sakura tuvo la libertad de andar por toda la casa, jamás se le ocurrió salir de ahí, era su refugio, jamás llamo a nadie, no lo necesitaba, jamás quiso nada mas, ella era libre.

Dos meses en donde casi no hubo palabras, también fueron meses de silencio. Pero de uno que no se comparaba a ninguno de los anteriores, era sencillamente que las palabras eran innecesarias, sabían lo que necesitaban, lo que querían, y lo que querían era también simple: la desnudez del otro.

Sakura rápidamente se acostumbro a la piel de Kisame, no era suave como la de un humano normal, pero tampoco es que fuera a tener escamas, era algo más curtida, pero no dejaba de ser agradable, el color la fascinaba y no dejaba de gustarle el modo en que reaccionaba ese cuerpo cuando pasaba los dedos suavemente por ciertos puntos, era increíble la sensibilidad de Kisame en ese aspecto. Por otra parte él llego a conocerla así mismo en toda su anatomía, sabía qué punto la hacia reír o cual gemir. Sabia donde debía besar, lamer o morder suavemente. Amaba tenerla cerca, abrazar su pequeño cuerpo lo más cerca al suyo y besarla, besarla como si no hubiera mañana.

Salía algunos días, cuando lo llamaba el jefe, hacia su trabajo y regresaba a casa, siempre lo esperaba Sakura, y cada vez que esa puerta se abría ella lo recibía con regocijo, abrazándolo fervorosamente, besándolo sin cesar, repitiendo una y otra vez lo feliz que estaba de tenerlo de vuelta, algunas veces habían heridas que requerían atención, otras no. Pero siempre terminaban en la cama, ya sea solamente viendo televisión mientras comían algo rápido que Sakura preparo durante la ausencia de Kisame, o haciendo el amor hasta el amanecer.

Era delicioso.

Jamás vieron una noticia, se deleitaban en el cuerpo del otro, a veces habían cortas charlas sobre el trabajo, cuando Kisame salía, pero eran esporádicas, cosas como cuantos eran, que tan rápido murieron, si fue difícil matarlos o no. Extrañamente Sakura jamás se sintió mejor.

Una tarde le pidió a Kisame que le enseñara todo lo que sabía sobre armas de largo y corto alcance, sobre cómo manejarlas, maniobras de defensa y ataque, lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, venenos, trampas… todo lo que pudiera necesitar en un mundo como ese. Aunque al principio la idea no le agrado mucho al azul termino accediendo, la idea era lógica. El mundo es peligroso y el hecho de estar con él no le garantizaba la seguridad que necesitaban ambos. Así fue como Sakura perfecciono sus técnicas de pelea y añadió otras habilidades a su ya largo repertorio.

A mediados del sexto mes desde que Sakura llego a la casa el compañero de Kisame anuncio su pronta llegada, aproximadamente en un par de semanas, tiempo en el cual debían hacer una mudanza pues según Konan, la secretaria personal y amante del jefe, la familia Hughes estaba tomando medidas al respecto de la muerte de su querida niña Irina, y se estaban cargando a todo el mundo en el camino, incluyéndolos a ellos, aun cuando no tenían afiliación con familia alguna. No era la primera vez que pasaba.

-eso es grave?- pregunto Sakura mirando al techo, ambos estaban en la cama, como cosa rara, ella abrazada a él y él a ella.

-bastante si tenemos en cuenta que pueden hacernos mierda en un santiamén y dejarnos vivos para el segundo round.

-y tu gente…

-ellos no saben que estas aquí.

-y si les dices…

-con ellos nunca se sabe, pero debes aprender a matar si quieres quedarte en este mundo, y estoy seguro que no puedes hacerlo aun.

-matar no es tan fácil.

-desgraciadamente en este mundo si lo es… pero lo más importante es que mi compañero… él… bueno… él no estará muy de acuerdo en que andes cerca, si? Tiene ciertos… problemas con gente que tú conoces y podría resultar incomodo para ambos… ya sabes…

-a tu compañero… no le gustan las mujeres?

-si… bueno, no sé en verdad… aunque lo persiguen como las moscas a la miel, pero… el problema no es con las mujeres en general, sino contigo muñeca. Estoy seguro que me partirá la cara si te ve conmigo.

-porque.

-bueno…

-ya sabes que por mi nadie se enterara de lo que aquí hablamos, ahora dime, porque.

-eres demandante preciosa- Kisame sonrió cuando Sakura ronroneo un "sabes que si" en su oído- mi compañero es bastante… él es muy conservador y el hecho de que tu estés comprometida con otro pero aquí conmigo… bueno…

-y el problema con la gente que yo conozco donde entra en este asunto.

-veras… el asunto es que él, al igual que todos nosotros, conocemos a tu prometido… y aunque no sea exactamente de nuestro agrado, estoy seguro que mi compañero va a detestar la idea y nos hará la vida imposible.

-tendrá que acostumbrarse entonces.

-es…- Kisame se interrumpió de repente, se sentó en la cama mirando a la pared, su expresión así como la tensión en su cuerpo inmediatamente cambio.

-cuando creen que vendrán los Hughes- pregunto ella repentinamente alarmada.

-adelantaron sus planes.

Inmediatamente ambos se pusieron de pie, se vistieron con la ropa que tenían a la vista y sacaron las maletas que tenían preparadas desde que Konan les aviso de los Hughes, ahí pusieron todo lo que necesitaran de sus posesiones personales, algunas armas de mano, granadas y ropa para unos cuantos días, por suerte el resto del armamento y demás elementos de trabajo estaban en la pecera, seguros y lejos de la casa que pronto seria reducida a escombros. Apagaron el televisor y quedaron a oscuras y en silencio, Kisame tenia a Samehada- nunca la fue a dejar a la pecera desde que Sakura llego- y la pelirosa una beretta 9mm. Ambos atentos a cualquier ruido.

Salió Kisame primero, muy cerca a él estaba Sakura, ambos caminaron a ras del suelo procurando no hacer ruido, eran consientes que había alguien más en la casa. Llegaron a una esquina y se quedaron ahí esperando alguna señal, hubo silencio por los minutos más largos que Sakura recuerda hasta que un click que venía del otro lado les dio aviso que estaban cerca al enemigo, Kisame asintió hacia Sakura y esta disimuladamente trago saliva, paso el maletín a Kisame y acto seguido empezó a disparar hacia el sitio donde supuestamente estaba el enemigo.

Y se desato el infierno. Disparos aquí y allá, ráfagas una tras otra, los maricas esos tenían automáticas hasta para regalar, de haberlo sabido habrían saltado por la ventana. Pero no todo estaba perdido, mientras el ruido de los disparos inundaba el lugar Kisame saco su propia mini uzi del maletín, espero a que las ráfagas pararan un segundo y salió a disparar como un hijo de perra. Mientras lo hacia él, y Sakura atrás, corrían hacia el otro lado del corredor, más cerca a las escaleras, bueno, la idea era hacer pensar a los Hughes que ellos querían bajar por las escaleras, por supuesto ese no era el plan.

Sakura lanzo dos granadas de fragmentación, una hacia el sitio de donde venían los disparos y otra hacia la puerta principal, ahí vio a unos cuantos mientras corría atrás de Kisame. Cuando ambas granadas explotaron el azul dejo de disparar y ambos fueron a la habitación que quedaba en medio del corredor lateral, esta tenia un piso falso por donde se podía bajar a la cocina que estaba justo al lado del garaje. Desgraciadamente el diseño de la casa no permitió que ese chiste se pudiera hacer directamente al garaje, eso habría ahorrado un montón… pero las cosas son como son.

No podían exponerse a salir por una ventana y quedar a la vista de los matones que seguramente estaban ahí afuera.

Bajo primero Kisame, se aseguro que era medianamente seguro y siguió Sakura, bueno, no es que tuvieran muchas opciones si había alguien en la cocina. Nuevamente estaba ese silencio extraño que anuncia la tormenta, ambos se movieron lentamente hacia la puerta que da al garaje, armas apuntadas a las puertas y ventanas, en cuclillas, lo mas cerca al suelo que se pudiera. La puerta al garaje era un jodido problema, seguramente llamaría la atención de quien fuera que este en las cercanías, por eso debían ser rápidos. Entrar al garaje, encender la moto, salir volando.

Justo cuando lo iban a hacer una silueta paso por la puerta de la cocina que da hacia el patio trasero, un tipo armado y con mala cara buscando a quien disparar. Sakura levanto su arma hasta estar segura que apuntaba a la cabeza del fulano, seguro que si se lo iba a cargar, seguro que si. Era ella o el tipo ese, y cuando su resolución estaba tomada una explosión hizo eco en su cabeza, demasiado cerca, demasiado cerca. La puerta de la cocina que da hacia el interior de la casa dejo de existir gracias a una granada de los Hughes, puta, esos si que tienen juguetes, Sakura solo escuchaba un pitido constante, estaba desorientada, solo veía el polvo levantado por la casi demolición de la cocina, casi no podía respirar y lo peor de todo es que no veía a Kisame.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo los disparos comenzaron nuevamente, ella tenía la beretta, cuatro granadas más en su bolso y una automática pequeña. La mini uzi seguía en poder de Kisame y a juzgar por los disparos, que no escuchaba propiamente pero si veía, él seguía con vida, aunque no sabría precisar por cuando tiempo. Trato de calmarse y busco la puerta que daba hacia el garaje, si podía encontrar eso tarde o temprano encontraría al azul. Vamos que no es muy difícil.

Se arrastro por el suelo entre los escombros hasta que dio con la puerta, esta estaba casi destruida y medio salida de los goznes, sin embargo lo que más la asusto fue el no poder ver a Kisame, maldición, se apoyo contra la pared al lado de la puerta y apunto su arma hacia el frente, si alguien venia ella dispararía.

Poco a poco el sonido se fue normalizando, aunque este siguiera siendo un intercambio constante de disparos, ella ya podía distinguir para su angustia que los disparos venían de un solo lado. Los Hughes.

Eso significaba dos cosas: Kisame se había quedado sin municiones o que estaba muerto.

Rogaba que fuera la primera opción.

Repentinamente los disparos cesaron, escucho como entraban a la cocina pisando con cuidado entre los escombros, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. El polvo y el humo se empezaron a asentar poco a poco, ya distinguía unas cuantas siluetas, cuatro en total.

De repente se hicieron tres… pero estaba segura que habían cuatro… ahora eran dos? … los que quedaban empezaron a gritar los nombres de los dos desaparecidos pero nadie respondía, se notaba que estaban apuntando a la periferia y dispararían a cualquier cosa que se moviese, bien, era su oportunidad. Sakura levanto su arma y halo del gatillo, el estruendo del disparo la invadió toda y fue aun peor el sonido seco que hizo el cuerpo al caer, el otro no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, antes que su compañero cayera él ya estaba muerto.

Sakura no lo podía creer… había matado a alguien. Temblaba de pies a cabeza sorprendida por su acción, a duras penas podía mantener el arma quieta y temía disparar por error. El hecho de que los otros tres hubieran desaparecido le daba indicios que Kisame seguía con vida, tan nerviosa como se encontraba ahora lo más seguro es que le dispararía, no quería eso así que dejo el arma a un lado, rogando que él la encontrara antes que cualquier otro.

Noto otras dos siluetas que entraban a la cocina, esta vez con mayor claridad pues el humo estaba disipándose cada vez más rápido. Pero algo llego a su nariz antes que a sus otros sentidos. Gas. Olía a gas.

Se puso alerta, cualquier disparo haría a todos volar a la estratosfera, se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba a ella y rápidamente se puso en guardia apuntando la beretta hacia la figura, a medida que se acercaba notaba la gran espada y el color azul, una sonrisa surco el rostro de la pelirosa al ver a Kisame, no estaba en tan buenas condiciones pero estaba vivo y eso era lo que importaba, intercambiaron un silencioso saludo con un te amo y rápidamente se deslizaron por la puerta hacia el garaje. Ahí nadie había, la puerta seguía cerrada y la moto intacta, ambos subieron y a la cuenta de tres Kisame encendió el ruidoso motor acelerando de 0 a 100 en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo, la puerta metálica fue brutalmente abierta por la carrocería de la moto –que era reforzado antibalas con policarbotado fusionado con acero mejorado, el último invento de los milicos –Kisame y Sakura solo tuvieron que agachar la cabeza para evitar que el metal les volara la sesera y voilá, estaban afuera, los tipos que quedaron adentro empezaron a disparar hacia los que se escapaban, un par de chispas al torrente de gas y así es como tenemos una casa en el aire.

Ya había dicho que la motocicleta de Kisame es modificada? Si? No es solo la forma de tiburón lo que se cambio, ya queda claro que no.

Afuera por supuesto habían un par de carros mas, pero con la explosión ambos pudieron evadirlos fácilmente, Kisame conocía bien su moto, todo un maestro al conducirla, fue bastante fácil ir por esas callejuelas estrechas a velocidades inmundas sin mayores tropiezos. Rápidamente llegaron a las afueras de Terranova, a salvo…

Bueno, no tanto.

-pronto darán con nosotros- dijo Kisame conteniendo una herida de bala en su hombro izquierdo, esos malditos sí que saben a lo que van, de no haber sido por su velocidad, seguramente Kisame ahora estaría muerto.

-que debemos hacer…- dijo ella mientras usaba sus poderes curativos en la herida del azul.

-no quiero arriesgarte a esto nuevamente- dijo Kisame mirando a la pelirosa con ojos suplicantes, ella sabía lo que él pedía y empezó a negar lentamente.

-puedo hacerlo Kisame, confía en mí.

-ahora salimos bien librados, imagina lo que es meterse en problemas… no podría soportarlo mujer, date cuenta que si ellos se enteran de esto te usaran para llegar a mí.

-no será fácil atraparme…

-lo sé, lo sé… aun así tu no vives por ti misma, entiendes?

-no…- empezó Sakura y luego abrió los ojos bien grande- no se atreverían…

-tú en serio lo crees? Ellos son capaces de usar a tu familia para atraparte, y por lo tanto me tienen a mí. Entiendes muñeca?

-si te ven conmigo sabrán que hacer para derrotarte, tu solo eres fuerte pero yo represento una grieta en tu armadura…

-no preciosa, no…- Kisame tomo el rostro de Sakura con ambas manos y la acerco a si, la beso tiernamente repetidas veces- solo quiero mantenerte a salvo… eres mi razón de vivir, entiendes? Eres mi más grande fortaleza, mi refugio… no quiero perderte.

Sakura no pudo evitar que las lagrimas se escaparan, lloro en silencio abrazando a Kisame, suplicándole que se mantuviera a salvo, él le prometió que algún día volverían a encontrarse. La beso una última vez antes de subir ambos a la motocicleta y partir rumbo a la cuidad más cercana: Rigel.

Una vez entraron en la cuidad, ya despuntando el día, Sakura se despidió de Kisame con un muy efusivo beso cargado de lagrimas, entro a la cuidad sin más prendas que la ropa con la cual había salido de la casa donde había sido feliz y que ahora se encontraba en ruinas. Camino hacia la estación de policía más cercana y anuncio su tan esperada llegada.

Dijo que había estado bajo la influencia de narcóticos todo ese tiempo sin poder salir hasta que por un descuido de sus captores ella recupero la conciencia y pudo escapar, no sin antes dar la pelea, por eso estaba toda sucia y golpeada también. Pronto sus familiares y amigos fueron a Rigel para llevarla a casa, todos se veían tan contentos, tan tremendamente felices, pero Sakura no podía reír igual que ellos, no podía hacer que su sonrisa llegara hasta sus ojos, no, una parte se había ido junto con Kisame.

Su hogar ya no estaba en Terranova, su felicidad estaba únicamente junto al asesino despiadado Kisame Hoshigaki.

Y se desmorono antes de poder salir de Rigel. Le dolía el alma entera. Lloro tanto como quiso, tanto como pudo…

Su vida estaba mal

* * *

><p>los recuerdos son dolorosos<p>

pero mas aun es la realidad que me rodea...

es peor lo que viene.

y sigues siendo mi único refugio.

sálvame, por favor... sálvame.

abrázame y que tus brazos sean mi barrera,

tu que todo lo malo lo alejas

ángel mio, quédate para siempre a mi lado.


End file.
